The Daughter of a Crystal Heart - a Jelsa FanFiction sequel
by CassadraChan
Summary: THIS IS A SEQUEL! read the first one, otherwise, you wont really understand this one... It's called 'let me be your crystal heart' :) Felicity's birthday party's destroyed by a fire, caused by a furious woman, who searches for revenge on a long lost love... Jelsa, Kristanna. I've made the artwork, if you want anything, PM me ;) I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND PICTURE!
1. Prologue

_**Soooo, I'm back! :D With another adventure for you guys. I've really enjoyed planning and writing this for you, so I hope you like it:) If you do, let me know down below! :)**_

**Prologue**

**Elsa's POV**

Jack and I had been married for almost a year now. I had just turned twenty-four, and I couldn't wait to spend another year with my husband, and see what this year would bring.

I'd become an aunt the previous summer. Anna had given birth to a lovely pair of twins. Oliver, and his only three minutes younger sister Sarah, went all around the castle as soon as they could move just an inch. Anna and Kristoff always looked insanely exhausted every night, when we bid each other goodnight. It looked difficult to be a parent.

"Oh, you'll get used to it really." Anna assured me one night. "It's just difficult to get used to. The rest comes as it goes." She said, smiling at me.

"Well, okay then. Please speak up if you guys need any help with the babies." I said, and hugged her once more, before joining Jack for some sleep.

One early morning, I felt suddenly sick. I rushed out of bed, without waking Jack. I was in the bathroom within seconds, and I puked so badly, I was afraid I might be really sick. As I got up, feeling a little better, I caught myself in the mirror. I turned to the side, shoving a hand over my stomach. What have I eaten?! My stomach had grown an inch or something.

I blamed the surprisingly good dessert, and went back to bed. I must have had too much of it for my stomach to handle. I went to bed again, and snuggled back into Jack's arms. I fell asleep dreaming of me spending an eternity with my Jack.

**Two months later**

I was a bit overwhelmed as soon as I found out. I consulted the doctor, because of my continuing puking in the night and early morning, and my stomach started to grow. How was I going to tell Jack? What wouldn't he think?! It's… it was amazing news, and yet frightening… I… I wasn't' ready to be mother yet! But still…

The thought of being a mother, felt extremely nice, and sometimes, for just a few moments, I felt like Jack and I could take the next step, and become parents. But so soon… was he even ready? I was so afraid to tell him… how would he respond? I wandered around our room, while Jack was out, having a meeting. He had gotten used to the life as King surprisingly quick. He got to know of all the politics and current situations in the neighbor countries within only a week. He was a great King, and fought for what he believed was right for everyone. Not only his own people, but also for the others. But something that still seemed odd to him was the amount of meetings, and how his attendance was needed at least six times a week. Before, where there was only me, it was always me. But now that there's a King, it's only the international meetings once or twice a month I had to attend to. Maybe if the council had something to discuss with the both of us but otherwise, I was free for the rest of the time.

It gave me a lot of quality time with my sister and my niece and nephew, which was really nice. I helped her out a lot, since Kristoff was often out working. He was a father, but he still had his compassion for ice, and wanted to continue his job. Anna approved of it without hesitation, and told him that as long as it just was a couple of hours a day, it was okay. The children still needed to see their father.

As I spent late mornings and early afternoons with Anna and the twins, I started to realize myself that having a kid was difficult, and took guts. Then after finding out I was pregnant, the afternoons only felt more real. Soon… I was going to be like this. The thing was… then it was my own baby.

One early afternoon, I was in the nursery room with Anna. We had just put the tiny ones to bed for their daily nap. We sat down in the two comfy chairs beside each other.

"Anna… I've got news that I only you and I must know of for now. Not even Kristoff can know about this." I said, and looked seriously into her eyes. She smiled, and nodded.

"Okay, but why can't Kristoff get to know about this? I know he'll be able to hold it in if I tell him to…" I broke her off.

"No. With what I'm about to tell you, I know that somehow, he'll spill it to Jack, and I don't want that to happen. It has… it has to be me who tells it to him… when I'm ready." I said. She looked at me, like she didn't understand a thing I was saying.

"What are you talking about sis? What's this fuss all about?" She asked. I hesitated, looking down. I then started to caress my stomach. Once she caught my movements, she gasped loudly.

"You're… you're…"

"Expecting a child, yeah. I'm pregnant, Anna." I said, and smiled carefully at her. She squealed, and got up from the chair to hug me.

"Elsa, that's wonderful! Now Sarah and Oliver are going to have a cousin to grow up with! I can't wait to see which gender…" I shushed her.

"Quiet, Anna! Jack could be just around the corner…" I froze as the door to the nursery room opened and a tall manly figure stepped in.

"Elsa, are you…" to my relief it was Kristoff who had entered. He must have returned from work.

"Now keep quiet! Again, Jack could be anywhere!" I exclaimed as I froze the chair I was sitting in.

"Wow, relax, Elsa. Jack's in the other end of the castle. There's no way he can hear you." Kristoff soothed me. I relaxed, and the chair thawed.

"I'm sorry… I'm just so nervous… What… What would he say? What if he isn't ready, and then abandons the child? I… I can't risk our relationship on this…" I panicked, but Kristoff got to me. He grabbed around my shoulders, and calmed me down.

"Now look Elsa, you're overthinking this way too much! He'll be more than happy to know! As an experienced father-to-be, I know the feeling of joy you get when getting to know! He deserves to know, don't you think?" He asked, looking straight into my eyes. I nodded slowly, realizing it myself. He was the father after all. It would be alright… wouldn't it?

"And you're sure he wouldn't freak out?" I asked carefully. He giggled.

"Shall I go ask him?"

"No! I… it is I who should tell him…" I said. He heaved me up from the chair.

"Then go tell him! I bet his meeting's over by now. And by the way, if you didn't, I probably would have spilled it out over dinner or something." He said, and pointed out the door, shrugging. I looked back at Anna, and she smiled. She really knew Kristoff, I must say. I then nodded once, turning my gaze towards the door. Anna hugged me from behind.

"Good luck. Elsa. Not that you'll need it, but you know…" Her voice faded and I smiled.

"Thanks Anna. I'll see you guys later." I said, and walked out of the room.

All the way down to find Jack, I caressed my stomach. It's happening. I was finally doing it. For weeks now, I've held it back. I found a sudden confidence and strength from inside my stomach, giving me the guts to continue. I spotted him just turning a corner towards me.

"Hey, Snowflake! I'm done for today, so I'm all yours!" He exclaimed happy, and locked me in his arms. I just loved being there, and that happy thought expanded, as I found even more confidence.

"Jack, I've got news to tell you! Come with me to our room would you? It's kinda private." I said, and smiled. He looked at me with a wondering raised eyebrow, but followed me without hesitating. As we approached our room and I closed the door behind us, I took a deep breath. Jack was just behind me, ready to take my hands.

"Jack… I…" I was not sure on how I should tell him. How the words should leave my lips so he understood it in the right way. _Just say it as it is for god's sake! _I looked carefully into his calming nut brown eyes. He gave me the wry smile that could melt any ice berg in me.

"What's up, Snowflake? What's the news?" I hesitated for a couple of more seconds.

"Jack I… you're… we…" I couldn't say a thing, but I, just like with Anna, grabbed my stomach to caress it. I found confidence once again.

"Jack I'm pregnant! We're… you're…" I stopped as soon I saw his reaction. This was what I was afraid of; his reaction of this. His eyes widened, and a big smile crosses his lips.

"You're… pregnant… I'm… I'M GONNA BE A FATHER?!" He exclaimed, and started to laugh. He kissed me and lifted me up into the air, and swung me around. He stumbled, and I landed upon him, across the bed. I giggled, crying happily of his reaction.

"You're… you're not mad or frustrated in any way?" I asked. He caressed my hair, and dried my tear.

"Oh, Snowflake… you were afraid? That I was not ready and would give up on it and leave you? Never! This… this is amazing! I can't wait for the time to come!" He exclaimed and kissed me again. I grabbed his neck, pushing him further into the kiss. I was so happy that he reacted positively on this.

Now, nothing could go wrong, I was sure.

_**Now that was a cute prologue, telling the core of the story. Elsa and Jack as parents, and sooner, how badly they'll fight for it. Now just lean back, and enjoy the rest of the story. I should most likely be able to post once per two days or so, so just stay tuned if you haven't followed it;)**_

_**Fav, follow and leave a review! 'Till next time,**_

_**Happy reading!**_


	2. Baby names

**Baby names**

**Jack's POV**

Elsa was starting to show for real now. As far as I could count, she was around three months from delivering.

"Snowflake, how long for the baby to came, exactly?" I asked her one afternoon. She smiled at me, as she continued to caress the bubble on her stomach.

"Well, two months and three weeks. That's what the nurse told me yesterday, that is." She said, and pecked me on the lips. She sat closely beside me on the couch in our room, and snuggled up against me. It was so nice to be starting a family! Especially with the one you love the most. I was sure now, that I would never be able to imagine a life without her, nor the little baby inside of her.

"Elsa… I really can't wait for this baby to come! Just look how much you've grown!" I exclaimed and caressed the stomach over her hand. She froze and looked angrily up at me.

"Are. You. Calling. Me. FAT?!" She exploded, and pushed herself out of the couch.

"Oh, be careful Snowflake. You're squeezing our child…"

"Our child?! What have you done about this?! Brought me the last six months of pain, kicking and puke! You should try and carry a baby! It's not easy!" She spat, giving me the cold shoulder.

"Snowflake I…"

"And don't call me Snowflake! It's… childish." She said, and pointed her nose upwards. I took a deep breath. I then got up from the couch and hugged her from behind. I knew she loved it, and that it would calm her down immediately.

"Elsa, I…" I then heard faint sobs escape her breath.

"Snowflake!" I knew what she just said, but it had become such a deep habit, I couldn't stop immediately.

"Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry! I… I was just so mad and now I'm… all sad. You… You can't stop calling me Snowflake. I really love that name. And when I'm with you… I can't wait for this baby either. Please, forgive me." She said, and whined into my shoulder. I giggled mentally. I didn't want her to get furious again. Therefore, I only smiled into her hair.

"Oh, Snowflake. This is just the mood swings, playing with us. This will all be over soon, and we'll all be happy." I said. She smiled at me, and kissed my lips deeply.

"Oh, Jack. I can't wait. What… what gender do you think it is?" She asked, drying a tear. I smiled at her, and pulled her over for a seat on the couch.

"Well, I think it's a little girl. And she'll look exactly as her mother. Sometimes I dream of her, and she stands in front of you with beautiful blue eyes, and gives you a crystal she made of ice." I said.

"You… you think she's gifted like me?" She asked excited.

"If it's even a girl. It might as well be a boy." I said, and smiled at her. She smiled back, and pecked my lips.

"I actually think it's going to be a boy. He's looking just like his father, only with blond hair, and then he has these beautiful nut brown eyes." She said. I smiled.

"Is he gifted too?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nope, but I would make him a snow buddy, and then I visualize them playing outside the garden, while we sit on a bench and watch them." She said, and snuggled against my shoulder. I giggled.

"So you're saying it's a boy? What should he be called?" I asked.

"I… I actually have names for both, but I just imagine a boy." She said, and caressed her stomach automatically. I giggled again.

"So, for a boy then. What is he called?" I asked, gazing into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Well, I've always liked the names, Phillip and Edward." She said, looking down, blushing. I grabbed her cheek, forcing her took look up at me again. She took my hand and squeezed it. I smiled.

"Not bad. It's suiting for the next heir to the throne." I giggled. She smiled even more.

"What about you? Have you thought of any names?" She asked me. My lips stretched into a wry smile.

"Well, Michael and Frederick and my personal favorites." I said. She smiled.

"I like Michael the best. Shall that be the boy's name?" She asked. I nodded surprised.

"If it's okay with you, that is." I said. "It's not any of you suggested names."

"It doesn't matter. Michael was number three on my list, so it's fine." She assured me. I nodded.

"And, for the girls." I said. "What about the name Elsa? Oh! Or Amy! I really like the name Amy." I exclaimed. She giggled at my first choice of name.

"Amy sounds really good but… the girl… can… can I choose the girl? I'll tell you the names, though." She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Snowflake." I said. She smiled.

"Well actually, there are two names I like equally. The first one's Saphire and the other one's…" She hesitated. Was she unsure of my reaction on the names or what?

"Saphire and what?" I asked gently. She gulped once and took a deep breath.

"Felicity. I've been thinking a lot, and your sister… I reckon you miss her so much, and… I just thought… if you had a daughter named after her, it might be alright." She said hesitating. She looked down on her stomach while waiting for my response.

"You… you would name your daughter after my sister? Elsa that's… that's amazing!" I exclaimed, kissing her forehead.

"Elsa, I would love to have a daughter named Felicity. I must admit I really like the name Saphire as well, but Felicity is more calling to me." I said, and looked into her eyes.

"No wonder, silly. It reminds you of your sister." She said, smiling.

"Is it settled then? Felicity and Michael?" I asked.

"Well it sounds perfect to me but…" She said, and took my hand. She led them to the stomach, and just as our hands was firmly placed upon the surface, we giggled. The little one kicked against our hands.

"It seems like it likes it too." I said. She smiled into my chest.

"It's settled then." She said. I giggled, and the afternoon with her in my arms, seemed to last forever.

_**So, that was the names. Question for this chapter: What do you think of them?:)**_

_**Fav, follow and leave a review! 'Till next time,**_

_**Happy reading!**_


	3. The philosophizing birth

**The philosophizing birth**

**Jack's POV**

I wandered around the hall outside our room. Elsa had gotten into labor this early morning, and every once in a while, a squeal was heard from her, as the contractions consumed her womb for just a moment. As the baby was close to come, I was put out of the room, and Anna and another nurse got in to her instead. Kristoff joined me with the twins and Olaf outside.

"So, this is it, Jack. You're a father for real in a matter of minutes." He said, as he just stood still while I was pacing around.

"Yeah, it's so weird! I'm so excited! Is… is it difficult? I mean… it takes a lot to look out for such a tiny person doesn't it?" I asked, looking up from the floor. He nodded.

"It's mostly weird in the start, but then you'll get used to it. It's a whole new way of living, trust me. They wake up in the night a lot, because they're hungry, or needs their diaper to be changed. There's a lot to take care of while they're still newborns. Anna and I were up in the skies the first night these two rascals actually slept for more than four hours." He said. My eyes widened.

"Are you telling me, that I'll have sleepless weeks? Months even?!" I exclaimed. He lifted his hands.

"Slow down, now. It's annoying the first month, and from then on, you really don't get tired. You just… I don't know. I managed to keep my head up for these eight months now. I got so used to it that one night I lay awake, waiting for the baby to wake up, because I knew it was going to happen." He said, giggling. I couldn't stop myself either.

"Really? They were hungry on specific times at night?" I asked.

"Oh, no no, not at all. But I just… yeah, I just got used to it. And so will you, I guarantee it. Just be patient." He said, and smiled. I smiled back.

"I'm sure I will. It's gonna be wonderful." I said, and looked down on the twins. Olaf kept them occupied by telling them a story. They didn't sit still for long, though. Soon, they crawled around everywhere, and Olaf lost them.

"Eh… Kristoff… Oliver's on the run!" He exclaimed, as he caught the skirt Sarah was wearing. Kristoff face palmed his face.

"Olaf, really…" He said and started looking for Oliver. He couldn't have gone far. I looked the opposite direction of Kristoff, and saw a tiny rump crawling around a corner. I ran towards him, and as I turned at the corner, I swept Oliver up into my arms. It felt weird but in a good way. I had only held the babies a couple of times, since I had so many duties now. What was even weirder to think of was that in only a matter of minutes, I was going to hold my own child in my arms.

"Well, aren't you a lost little fellow? You should get back to your daddy." I said to him, tickling his stomach. He cringed with a smile, and grabbed my finger. I smiled, and got back to Kristoff.

"Hey, Kristoff, I caught your rascal just around the corner!" I said.

"Oh, Oliver! Come here you!" Kristoff said smiling, and took over. I flawlessly transferred him to his father's arms, and stepped back. Kristoff looked great as a father. The thing that he could manage to have two at the same time was amazing. He was so broad that he could almost hold them with one arm each, horizontal.

"They suit you, Kristoff. They really do." I said, smiling.

"Why, thank you. I'm sure yours will suit you as well." He smiled back.

Now I couldn't wait for the baby to come! I absently stared at the babies, relaxing in their father's arms.

"I can tell by your stare, that maybe you would like and try to hold one, Jack? Practice makes perfect after all." Kristoff said. I snapped out of my dullness, and focused on Sarah.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I said, and smiled. He then moved a bit on the kids, trying to maneuver Sarah over to me. I held out my hands with a big smile painted on my lips.

"Hey there, Sarah. I'm your Uncle Jack." I smiled at her. She giggled shortly and placed her finger in her mouth. I supported her rump with my hip, embracing her with both arms, tightly placed around her, so she wouldn't fall.

"Well, Jack, it really suit's you to carry a baby. Not the exact age, but I can see the picture." He smiled and looked at me. I shortly looked up at him, only to look back into Sarah's green eyes.

"She looks like her mother." I said, and smiled. Kristoff giggled.

"Yeah, she's like her mother's newborn doppelganger. It's actually a bit creepy." he said. I looked up.

"Aw, come on. Not with that hair color. That, she got from you, buddy." I said. Kristoff smiled proudly.

"Yup. And it's the opposite with Oliver here. He's looking like me, and then he's got strawberry blond hair like his mother." He said, and caressed Oliver's fluffy cheek with his finger.

"They're true beauties." I said. Even though Sarah was almost nine months by now, she was still so tiny.

"They're also so small, and extremely fragile. You must be very careful with them, or they'll break." Kristoff said. I smiled.

"It's amazing that something so small, can have so many effects on your life." I said. "A child is like… a whole new side of you. It's a part you've never seen before, and get to know along with the child." I said. Kristoff shrugged.

"Well, I've actually never thought of it like that, but now that you mention it, it actually makes sense. I feel like a completely different me, but in a good way. I feel… more mature now. Not only do I have Anna, who I know can take care of herself. But now, I'm a role model, and that I will be for the rest of my life. It's a whole new experience stuffed up with new responsibilities, and it forms so many milestones in your life." Kristoff said, not moving his gaze from Oliver. I never would have imagined that I would be philosophizing about what wonders kids can bring, with Kristoff. He didn't seem like the type, but the children brought forth a whole new version of him, like he said himself.

"Wauw, Kristoff. Since when did you become so… philosophized? It's sort of unlike you. It must be the father-thing, messing your head." I said, teasing. He rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Very funny, Jack. But I'm sure you'll experience it yourself. You're going to be just as messed up as me." He said. I giggled smiling.

The door was opened and Anna came out.

"Jack! Sarah's mine! Go take your own!" She said, and grabbed out for her. I froze.

"Wait you're saying…"

"Congrats, Jack. You're a daddy now!" Kristoff exclaimed, and patted my shoulder. I started to laugh, not letting go of Sarah.

"I… I… I'M A DADDY!" I shouted. Anna shushed me.

"Quiet now! Your child's asleep. Go in. Elsa wants to see you." Anna said, and reached out for Sarah again. I gave her to her mother, and went in through the door, and closed it myself. I took a deep breath, before I tuned around. Elsa's smile was the first thing I saw

"Jack, come meet your daughter." She said tired. I smiled widely.

"it's… it's a girl?" I asked and got to her in the bed. I saw the little face, placed firmly upon Elsa's chest. She nodded.

"Jack, meet Felicity, Princess of Arendelle." She said. I couldn't stop smiling. I might even have spilled a tear or two.

"Oh, Snowflake this is… this is amazing! We're… we're parents now…" I said, and realized it myself completely. This was my daughter, and she was gorgeous! Elsa spilled a few tears herself, but I didn't see them exactly. I couldn't remove my gaze from my daughter. She was so beautiful. She defined the word beautiful.

"Would you like to hold her?" She asked. I nodded slowly and positioned myself right. Carefully, she placed Felicity in my arms. She stretched her body as soon she was placed.

"Hey there, feisty pants! Slow down now. Or else, daddy could drop you." I said, and took a good grip on her so tiny body. She was less than half the size of Sarah.

"This feels just right, Snowflake. Felicity's our little girl." I said. I couldn't be happier in my entire life. She smiled at me.

"Oh, Jack. I'm so glad." She said, and snuggled up against my side, looking over our daughter. Felicity's eyes fluttered open, and a beautiful crystal blue pair of eyes showed.

"She's got your eyes, Snowflake." I said, and kissed her forehead. She giggled.

"Yeah, and that's the only thing. She's gotten most of your features, and your hair color. She's still amazingly beautiful though." She said, and took her little hand. I smiled myself. I couldn't relax in my lips, even if I wanted to. This smile would never leave my lips, as soon as I looked into Felicity's beautiful eyes.

"I'm never letting go of you, my little one. Never." I said to her, hugging her towards my chest. She started to cry, and I panicked a bit.

"Now, shush, my dear. Everything's alright." I said to her, but she didn't stop.

"Elsa…?" I carefully looked at her, trying to find an answer.

"She's hungry that's all. Give her to me. I'll take care of it." She said. I nodded, and handed Felicity back to her mother. Seeing her as a mother… it suited her. She was perfectly fit for the role.

"You're a beautiful mother, Snowflake." I said, grabbing around her shoulders. She giggled.

"You're not such a bad father either, Jack. We'll be the perfect parents won't we?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes we will. I shall do my very best that is. I'm a bit experienced with children, but that's with the ones in the age of seven to thirteen year olds. But newborn babies..." I said. She looked up at me, while Felicity ate like a pig.

"Well, I'm just as inexperienced as you are. We'll have to take this slow, and ask Kristoff and Anna, if we're in doubt." She said.

"I agree. They're the experts here." I said, and giggled. She giggled as well, and looked back at Felicity. She was done eating, and was now dull in her eyes.

"She's sleepy again already?" I asked. Elsa giggled.

"Well apparently." She said. "Should we put her to bed?" I nodded.

"Let's go. She's got her own bed after all." I said, and got up. I got to the other side, to take Felicity, so Elsa could get out. I then carefully placed her in her bed, and covered her with the duvet blanket. I grabbed Elsa around the waist, pulling her towards me. We both looked down into the tiny frost blue crib that Felicity was laying in.

"She's so gorgeous." Elsa said, and caressed Felicity's cheek carefully. I smiled.

"She truly is." I said. I turned Elsa, so she faced me, and kissed her. This was our first kiss since we became parents. Even though I've kissed her so many times, this felt new, somehow. Like… a whole new side of both of us, got out on the same time; within that kiss. We looked outside, to see the last snow starting to fall. Our daughter was born in the last day of winter.

I was then very surprised, as I saw the sheet beside Felicity was frozen, in the corner of my eye.

"Elsa was that…"

"Me? No! I didn't even…" Her voice faded as we both realized it.

"She's got powers!" We said in unison.

_**Tadaaaaa! Felicity, everyone! Now, we're gonna skip a little in time, since this isn't a slice of life story about the perks of growing up as a princess, but something else. So… Question for this chapter: Did you see the powers coming?**_

_**Fav, follow and leave a review! 'Till next time,**_

_**Happy reading!**_


	4. An interrupted Birthday party

**An interrupted birthday**

**Elsa's POV**

Jack woke me up, early that morning.

"Snowflake… wake up, sleepyhead." He said. He rubbed my shoulder and I turned around, not wanting to get up.

"No… It's still so early in the morning… I'm still enjoying being able to sleep properly at night…" I mumbled. He giggled.

"Well, then I better go myself along with the others to wake up Felicity. I shall say 'happy birthday' from you, don't worry." He laughed, and got out the bed. My eyes shut open.

"What?! Is it…"

"Elsa, it's your daughter Felicity's fourth birthday. It is the 28th of February, for god's sake." He giggled.

"it's…. 28th… My god, Felicity! Jack why didn't you just say so?" I exclaimed and rushed out if the bed.

"Well… I don't know what I did, if I didn't." He giggled. I smiled, and pulled off my night gown. We then both pulled on some casual attire, and went for Kristoff and Anna's room. They were both awake, playing with their very much awake twins. Sarah shrieked a giggle, as Kristoff tickled her across the stomach.

"Good morning you two." Anna smiled at us, picking up Oliver in her arms.

"Are we going to wake up Felicity now?" Kristoff asked, looking up from Sarah only for a moment.

"Daddy, I want to wake Felicity as well. I can go too?" She asked, as soon as Kristoff laid his eyes upon her again.

"Can I also, mommy?" Oliver asked Anna. I giggled. There was a clear signification on who was which child. Sarah was her daddy's daughter, and Oliver always went to his mother.

"Yeah, we're waking up Felicity now. And of course you can come as well." Jack said, and kneeled down, inviting the kids into a hug. They rushed into their Uncle Jack's arms and giggled. He let go of them, and grabbed me around my waist.

"Now, let's go wake up your cousin." I said, and winked them outside along with Jack and myself. Anna and Kristoff needed to change.

They joined us outside after a minute or two, and followed us back to Felicity's room, next to mine and Jack's room. I grabbed the door knob, and shushed the others with my finger. I then very slowly opened the door, and peeked inside.

Felicity lay in her bed, sleeping peacefully. Her quite long brown hair spread out over the mattress in messy strands, perfectly framing the tiny face, bearing a faint smile. She was the definition of beautiful and I still couldn't believe, after four years now, that she was my daughter. She looked like the female version of her father. Though, she only had my eyes and powers. The rest goes to her daddy; now wonder why she's so beautiful.

I winked the others in with me, as I slowly approached her bed.

"Happy birthday, Felicity!" Oliver and Sarah exclaimed, as they approached the bed as well.

"Hmm… What? I'm… Birthday… huh?" Felicity was very dull as she lay there and tried to wake up. She shut her eyes up instantly, as she saw that we were all in there.

"Wow! You're all here? Why?" She asked, smiling widely as she locked her eyes on me and Jack. I giggled.

"Well, I know a little princess who's turning four today. You know who that is?" I asked her. She squeezed her eyes, thinking.

"It's me…." She said sheepishly, biting the nail of her index finger, as she blushed furiously. I smiled, and scooped her up in my arms.

"It's you alright!" I said, and tickled her stomach. I turned her around, so we faced the others. They were all smiling widely.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!" Anna exclaimed and waved to Felicity.

"Auntie Anna!" She shrieked, and pushed herself towards Anna. I giggled, handling her over.

"Come here, girl. Have you gone big! No wonder, you're four years old now!" She giggled and kissed her nose. Felicity giggled. She looked over Anna's shoulder at Kristoff. He looked seriously at her.

"Now, young lady, have you even got my permission to turn four? It's a big thing, you know." He said, and crossed his arms. She giggled again.

"Uncle Kristoff? Can I turn four? Pleeeease?" She asked, and got very big pleading eyes. It made Jack giggle.

"Well, let me see… You are my one and only favorite niece… Yeah. You can turn four. You have my permission." He said jokingly, and reached out for a hug. She reached out over Anna's shoulder as well, and she almost soared over to Kristoff's arms.

"Thank you, Uncle Kristoff. I've always dreamed of being four." She said sheepishly, and kissed his cheek, before biting her index finger. Now, Jack coughed, and took a step towards Felicity and Kristoff.

"Now, young man! This is my daughter. Go hug your own or something." He said, giggling, and reached out for Felicity. She only tightened her grip around Kristoff's arm.

"My Uncle!" She exclaimed, and snuggled her face up against the arm. Jack smiled.

"I know, but whose daddy's little Crystal?" He asked, reaching out again. She smiled, and instantly threw herself towards Jack.

"Me, daddy!" She exclaimed, as Jack caught her in midair. He smiled widely.

"Yes you are, my precious. You are Daddy's Crystal, and you'll never be anything else." He said, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Even though, now I'm four years old?" She asked, and showed him four fingers. He then nodded.

"You'll be my little Crystal for the rest of your life. Remember that, promise?" He asked. She then nodded.

"I promise, daddy." She said, and snuggled up against his chest. He smiled, and looked over at me. He looked so happy, that it poured out of his expression like a waterfall. I then broke the sudden silence.

"Felicity, daring, if we go to breakfast now, daddy and I have a present for you afterwards." I said, and reached out for her. She gasped.

"A present? For me?!" She exclaimed, demanding to get to stand on the floor. I nodded and took her hand.

"Yeah. As soon as we get breakfast done, we'll go outside in the garden and you'll see it." I said, and led her outside of the room. The others followed up closely, and Oliver and Sarah, got up to me and Felicity.

"Now, Felie, you're as old as us." Sarah said and giggled.

"Yeah, Sarah. Though I don't really feel more special now." She said.

"Nothing's funny anyway. It's all the same." Oliver said. I looked at him.

"Now Oliver! Becoming four years is special and exciting. A lot can happen while you're four years old, so you better appreciate it." I said. He looked wondering at me.

"App.. Appre…?" I smiled. Their vocabulary wasn't that big yet.

"To appreciate. It means that you've got to enjoy it while it's there, because someday, you won't be four years old anymore." I explained. He nodded, understanding.

"So… I can as well appre… appreciate that I'm four years old?" He asked, careful about pronouncing the word right. I nodded.

"Yes you can. And it's good to appreciate things. Trust me." I said, and smiled.

"Okay, auntie." He said, and wandered off to the dining hall with the rest of us.

Breakfast went surprisingly fast. No wonder. Felicity was so obsessed on her presents she would get from me and Jack. She loved the ones from Anna, Kristoff and the twins as well. She had gotten new skates from Anna and Kristoff, and from the twins she got two new teddies; a bunny and puppy.

"Thank you for the presents." She said sheepishly, and bit her index finger. My, Jack and I had to get her to get rid of that habit! She quickly got off her chair and rushed towards the gardens.

"Wait up, sweetie!" I called out for her, but it was too late. She was up and out before we could pull out our own chairs. We quickly rushed after her, trying to catch her. We approached the garden doors, to find a wondering Felicity, standing in the last bit of this year's snow. She was born on the last of snow, after all. She turned around, as soon as she heard us.

"Mommy, daddy! What's my present?" She exclaimed. Jack and I giggled in unison, and walked towards her.

"Mine first." I said, and whirled my hands in front of me. What then appeared was a tiny snow girl, on the same size as Felicity herself.

"Felicity, meet Signe. Happy birthday, sweetheart." I said, and hugged her. She'd always loved to play with Olaf, and was so sad, once he melted last summer. It was sad for all of us, but it took on Felicity the most.

"Hi, Felicity! I'm Signe, and I'm sure I'll like you!" She exclaimed, and opened her arms for a hug. Felicity giggled, and embraced Signe.

"Oh, I love you Signe! We'll be best friends, won't we?" She asked, and Signe nodded.

"I'm sure we will." She said. Now Jack stepped forward.

"Now, Crystal, are you ready for my present?" He asked. She nodded excited, not moving her gaze from her father. He bent down onto his knees, and pulled out something from his back. Even though I stood behind him, I didn't even realize that he held it. Felicity's eyes almost explode out of her head as she saw it.

"A staff just like yours, daddy!" She shrieked and hugged the tiny staff close to her chest. It then instantly frosted on the surface, due to her growing ice powers. Jack giggled.

"Well, you like mine so much, so I thought you should have your own." He said. I remember the early afternoon Kristoff got back from work, and brought a long stick with him.

"_As you requested, Jack. I tried to find one on the around height as her." he said, as he approached our room and got in. Jack smiled._

"_Perfect. Thank you, Kristoff." He said, and nodded Kristoff out again. I looked at him in wonder._

"_What's this for?" I asked. Jack smiled and kissed me._

"_Well, my daughter is turning four years old next week. And, she likes my staff so much so…"_

"_You're giving her one?" I asked, smiling widely. "Dear, that's a brilliant idea! She'll love it!" She smiled._

"_Now, it'll need a few last touches, but I'll take of that." He said, and looked at the stick in his hand._

Even though Jack had lost his powers so many years ago, he still kept his staff. It was so dear to him, he just couldn't let go of it. Whenever Felicity then touched it, it frosted once again, just like it used to. That was all she ever did though, for it was a very powerful and was dangerous weapon, so Jack always took her away from it. It wielded so much power that she wouldn't be able to control it.

"Thanks daddy! I love you so much." She said, and pecked Jack on the cheek. He blushed a bit, and hugged his daughter tightly.

"You're welcome, Crystal. I'm glad you like it." He said. "And I love you too."

She giggled, and looked at her staff. It really did look like Jack's. Only, this one was no taller than a meter, like her. But otherwise, it was close to the same. It even crooked the same way on the top as Jack's did. By looking at it, it reminded me so much of the time back when Jack still had his powers. It was amazing, and I sometimes really miss it. And yet, I'm so grateful that he chose to give to all up just to be with me.

"Can… can I use this one?" She asked carefully. She was well aware, that daddy's staff was powerful, and she was very careful around it. Jack smiled.

"Yes you can. I've made it special, so it suits only you and your powers." He said with a smile. "Give it a try."

Felicity took a deep breath, and grabbed the staff with both hands. Jack got up and grabbed me around my waist. I smiled.

"She really looks like her father with that staff." I said, as I watched Felicity, trying to channel her magic through the staff. Jack smiled.

"Yeah, I really miss it. But I wouldn't be here today, celebrating my daughter's birth it if wasn't for that sacrifice." He said and kissed me. I kissed back, passionately, not caring that we were with other people.

"Mommy, look!" I heard Felicity shriek. I looked down, and saw her tapping the bottom her staff towards the stone ground, and a medium thick layer of ice spread all over the area.

"I'm proud of you, sweetheart. Now you can try your new skates!" I exclaimed. She looked suddenly insecure.

"But mommy… I've… I've never tried before…" She said, and looked down, clinging to her staff. I smiled, and got down on my knee.

"Well, you don't know if you can do it before you try, can you?" I asked, tipping her chin upwards. She shook her head.

"I guess you're right." She said, and smiled. "Can you go get them for me?" I nodded.

"I'll be right back." I said, and got inside carefully, so I wouldn't slip on the ice. I got back with skates within a minute. I got out to her again, and sat down.

"Now, I'll help you put on the skates, and we'll then take it from there." I said, and reached out for her foot.

The skates fitted like a glove, and she stood upright, supported by her staff.

"Now, just take my hands, and we'll do this, one step at a time." I said. I slowly took one step back, and she copied my movements.

It took a while, but after half an hour or so, Felicity glided around the ice herself, with her staff on one hand, and Signe's wooden fingers in the other.

"This is great, mommy!" She exclaimed, and kept frosting the ice, as she went around it.

"I'm glad you're having fun, darling!" I said to her, and giggled. I turned towards Jack.

"I love, you Jack." I said. He smiled at me, and kissed me.

"I love you t…" He was interrupted as a shadow soared in over the garden. Then all of a sudden, the whole garden was on fire. Felicity!

"_FELICITY_!" I screamed, starting to go out between the enormous flames.

"_Mommy_!" I heard the pitched scream, and it only frightened me even more. Then suddenly a woman appeared before me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I, am Michelle. And you can call yourself lucky, I didn't just burn you all immediately after what you did!" She yelled. I raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"What do you mean? What have we done?" She got furious, and a wave of fire exited her hand.

"I loved him, you cur!" She screamed, and vanished within the fire. As she was gone, so was the fire, and everything just became deserted. Only a couple of meters away, I saw Felicity on her knees, looking heartbroken. I rushed towards her.

"What's the matter my love? Where… Where's Signe?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Felicity pointed towards a quickly melting puddle of snow.

"The… the fire and the heat… It's melting her! And… and… MOMMY!" She shrieked, and broke off into tears, as she buried her face in my arms. I embraced her tightly, and looked back at Signe. I whirled my hand around her, and made sure to make her as firm as possible, and resistant to any sort of heat, so she wouldn't melt again.

"Huh… My head… Felicity? Are you alright?" She then said, looked concerned over at us. Felicity dried a tear and turned around.

"Signe… you're…!"

"Why, thanks to your mommy, I'm alright now." Signe exclaimed. Felicity instantly fell into Signe's thin wooden arms, for hug.

"Thank you so much, mommy!" She shrieked and didn't let go of Signe. I smiled.

"You're welcome, darling. And I've made sure, that nothing's going to happen to Signe ever again. She can't melt." I said, and reached out for Felicity's hand. She took it, still holding Signe close to her.

"Let's go back." I said, and we went back to the others. What the heck just happened, and who is this 'Michelle'?

_**Ohhhh, bad guy time! So, Question for this chapter: who do you think this Michelle is, and what does she want?**_

_**Fav, follow and leave a review! 'Till next time,**_

_**Happy reading!**_


	5. Settlement

**Settlement**

**Elsa's POV**

As Jack and I put Felicity to bed the following evening, Signe closely snuggled up beside her. She had sworn to us, to keep her safe. We smiled, and bid them goodnight, before closing the door.

Jack and I then went to our room.

"Jack, what shall we do? After this attack I just…" I hesitated, as Jack stooped me on front if our door.

"Elsa, what happened out there?" He asked. I had on purpose kept what happened and what I saw to myself all day. I didn't want to sadden the day even more. I sighed, opening the door.

"Come with me. I'll explain everything." I said, and pulled him in with me. As the door closed, I only took a single sharp breath, before spilling everything from the moment everything went on fire, and I left his grasp on me. As I got to the part with Felicity, crying over Signe, his eyes fell down, and he frowned, saddened and crossed his arms.

"So you're saying that this Michelle is a danger?" He then says, as I finish. I nodded.

"Not even danger. She's a threat! She threatened me! Us! She said that we were lucky she just didn't burn us, instead of the garden." I said, trying to hold back the sobs. It didn't go quite well, and I ended up sobbing hard into Jack's comforting shoulder. I clenched his shirt, and he tightened his firm grip around my waist.

"Snowflake… I know we can handle this! We've faced even something more dangerous before, remember? We've survived so much, so why should this be any more difficult?" He asked. He tried to sound jokingly, but I could hear the anger and concern in his voice. We both knew why.

"Jack, I feel like she's hitting on Felicity… Never is my precious little…"

"Is our precious little daughter to come to any harm. I may not be as strong as before, but I shall protect both of you with all that I am. That I swore years ago, and I intend to keep for the rest of my life." He said. I smiled at the sudden memory if our weeding, that popped up into my head.

"I know, Jack. But I fear that…" Jack suddenly shushed me.

"Elsa, my snowflake. Enough fears for now. It's been an exhausting day, and you need some sleep. Besides, I get the feeling that we might have to help Felicity a bit. She seemed… really frightened by the fire place this evening." He said, and loosened his grip a bit, parting from me, to look properly into my eyes. I nodded, rubbing my elbow.

"I know. She seems frightened. It must be the attack out in the gardens. She did almost loose her first friend liked that. Quite harsh and traumatizing for a four year old, if you ask me." I said, and looked down. Jack tipped my chin up, forcing me to look into his surprisingly clam nut brown eyes.

"I understand and share your concern for our daughter, but she's going to be fine. I shall personally make sure of that. But for tonight, there's nothing we can do. We can go to sleep, and take everything as it comes. One step at a time." he said. I smiled at those words, thinking of last time he used them in that exact way. He smiled as well, knowing when he used them, and then I pulled him in for kiss.

We went to bed, and I pulled on Jack's hoodie. It had become my usual 'nightgown' ever since we got married actually. Since he then became the King, he couldn't wear his normal blue hoodie and brown trousers. He then gave the hoodie to me, because he knew I loved it.

I smiled, as I snuggled up against Jack's bare chest in our bed. It still felt so nice to be this close to him, even though we've been like that for a little over five years by now. I sighed deeply once, before I fell asleep.

Line break

The following morning went surprisingly quick, and before any of us knew of it, Jack and I was out with Felicity in the courtyard, since the garden was destroyed.

"Mommy, why are we here again?" She asked, looking at me in wonder. I smiled down at her.

"Well, sweetie, after the bad thing that happened yesterday, daddy and I want to play with you to make it better." I said, and took her hand.

"Well, then what shall we play?" She asked, smiling widely. Jack giggled and looked into Felicity's eyes.

"Well I thought of some snowball fighting free for all, with a catch. The ground is "fire" so we must only step on snow and ice." He said, and giggled. Felicity looked afraid for just a fraction of a moment, but then she relaxed.

"So… I can just create snow to walk on can't I?" She asked, and looked up, switching between me and Jack. I then shook my head.

"Nope, sweetie. I've got a thing as well. Only I can make the snow. That way, daddy won't be left out." I said, blinking at her. She tried to hide a giggle.

"Okay, mommy. If you say so." She laughed, and as she jumped, and landed on the snow I created, and then the game began.

It was really fun, and we had a great time. But Jack and I had actually planned this out, very exact. We needed to see how Felicity was around even just the thought of heat and or fire. Therefore, I, on purpose, left large 'holes' on the ground, where it was 'on fire', and small paths with an enormous amounts of snow. Whenever she was close to the gaps, she was careful, and hesitant in her movements, and she preferred to stay on the small paths. It made both of me and Jack a bit sad to see our daughter like this. She was normally a loving, compassionate, caring and beautiful little girl, who never feared anything, and now… she was afraid.

Fear had struck her so badly, that it might not be so easy to handle. She loved her powers, and learned how to control them properly, but if she was so afraid of fire, and too much heat, then how would she handle it when summer would arrive only three months from now? Some fears takes years to overcome, and with one such traumatizing in the early years, it could possibly take mostly of her childhood.

Felicity's heart could not freeze like mine did back then… She could not let the fear of heat control her, and let the cold consume her heart… She knew of love, that's for sure, and she loved us very much, but she would completely isolate herself, when she became scared, and then she would do that every summer. She would become so afraid, that she might never…

I overthought this way too much! Felicity's not going to abandon heat completely, and Jack and I would do everything we could to help her understand that heat is a good thing, and that fire, is somehow beautiful, and keeps us alive.

But we didn't really know how to do it, so we tried out a lot of things. One of them was to play with her, and see how she reacted on certain things. Others were to spend time in our room, a safe and known place, with a tiny lit fire in the fire place. That, she didn't handle so good so we didn't have the fire for more than a couple of minutes. Other times, we just talked with her. Even though she was only four years old, she did understand quite a lot, and could have a decent conversation going on.

One night, Jack and I just got in from putting Felicity to bed.

"Jack, this is really serious! She's… She's struck with fear… and no matter what we do… and maybe Pitch…" I brought up Pitch, since he was the master of fear, the nightmare King I guess you could call him.

"Elsa, he's long gone and defeated ages ago! There's no way that he's able to touch our daughter. Besides, we've already seen Michelle. It's absolutely her." Jack said, and caressed my cheek. I smiled weakly, hiding a frown, and sat down on the bed.

"But Jack, he's still out there… We cursed him into oblivion, just like he did with you… but you managed to escape… maybe he can…"

"I only could escape, because of my strong feelings for you." He said, kissing my forehead. I sighed.

"But Jack… he feeds on fear, and becomes stronger by that. That should be enough for him to escape somehow." I said concerned, looking down.

"I won't let him touch my daughter…" I said, and tried to hold back sudden sobs. Jack lifted my chin, forcing me to look up into his nut brown eyes. He gave my favorite wry smile.

"Snowflake, no one's going to touch our daughter, I swear on my life." I couldn't HeHepwistop smiling a little.

"You swear a lot on your life, Jack." I said, and he smiled.

"Well, I've got you two so close to me, that I seriously would give up my life, like I did, all over again, to keep you, my family, safe." He said, and kissed my lips passionately. I blushed, looking down. I caught a strand of my hair, and caressed it.

"I would do the same, you know? Actually, I'm stronger than you, since you don't have your powers." I giggled, and turned to peck his nose. He giggled too.

"Yeah, I know. But that doesn't give me less responsibilities." he said, and leaned his forehead against mine.

We went to bed, trying not to think of the great threat Michelle posed to us.

_**Ooooohhhh, Fear xD**_

_**Question for this Chapter: If you were Jack and Elsa, what would you try to make Felicity understand?**_

_**fav, follow and leave a review! 'Till next time**_

_**Happy reading!**_


	6. A talk

**A talk**

**Elsa's POV**

"So, Crystal. Had a nice day with Signe?" I asked Felicity, as Jack, Signe, her and I entered her room. It was bed time for a certain young lady.

"Mommy… I'm daddy's Crystal!" She exclaimed and giggled her way into her nightgown. I giggled, and Jack kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry, Snowflake, but she's right." He giggled.

"It was so fun! I saw a flower that bloomed today! Spring is really here!" Signe squealed and jumped into her own bed not long from Felicity's.

"Dad, would you comb my hair, please?" Felicity looked up at her father, with puppy eyes which she could only have inherited from him. He giggled, once he saw it himself.

"Well, anything for daddy's little Crystal." He said, and planted Felicity on her chair by the mirror.

"A flower? What kind of flower was it?" He asked, and gently started to comb Felicity's hair. Usually it was me who combed her hair in the evening, but she insisted on Jack. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"It was a tiny one. It… it was shaped like a tear, and had this really bright pink!" Signe exclaimed, and drew a tear shape with her wooden arms. Felicity nodded, a bit more calm than Signe.

"It was really pretty, mommy. You should've seen it. It was so beautiful. It was like all beauty about spring was in that tiny flower." She said, and smiled at me through the mirror. I walked towards them, and placed my hands upon Jack's shoulders.

"I bet it was a tulip." I said, and kissed Jack on the cheek. He smiled, and put the comb down on the table by the mirror. Then Felicity got off the chair, and turned towards to me.

"It looked like this, mommy." She said, and in between her hands formed a light blue tulip, swirling in tiny strands of frost.

"Well, darling, that is a tulip." I said, and grabbed my hands around the flower, making it boom, as I once again pulled them from each other. Felicity gasped, as the tiny flower exploded in light, and then faded into frost.

"That was so beautiful, mommy!" She exclaimed, and clapped her hands. I smiled.

"I know, sweetie. And so is spring. All the wonderful flowers are blooming, and as it gets warmer, life is boom…"

"It's getting warmer?" Felicity's eyes were suddenly filled with anxiety. Jack shushed her, and caressed her shoulders.

"Don't worry Crystal. It's only good. You do feel warm yourself, don't you? Whenever you're with me and mommy or Oliver and Sarah or Auntie Anna and Uncle Kristoff!" He said, and got down on his knees, in eye-sight with Felicity.

"But daddy… the warmth also did that to Signe!" She cried, and cringed into Jack's shoulder. He locked her in his arms, and I put my hand on her tiny shoulder. She then turned towards me, and tears threatened to roll down her fluffy cheeks.

"Warmth turns into heat, and heat is like… fi…" She couldn't even say the word without crying. I instantly fell onto my knees, embracing her, to hug the tears away.

"Felicity, something like that will_ never_ happen again. Daddy and I will protect you. There's nothing to worry about." I said, and caressed her hair, calming her down.

"Oh, mommy." She said, and snuggled her face deeper into my shoulder.

"Nothing's going to happen, sweetie. Nothing." I repeated into her ear.

"But mommy… that lady… isn't she going to come back some time? She sounded really mad at us… at me…" She sobbed, and I felt the warm tears staining my dress.

"She's not coming back, darling. And if she even dares to do so, Daddy and I will stop her. She'll never come anywhere near you." I said.

"Promise?" She asked. I nodded, still caressing her hair slightly.

"I promise, sweetie. We'll never let anything hurt you, ever again." I tightened my grip, before Jack coughed and we broke apart.

"Well now. Young lady, it is past your bedtime." He said, and reached out for Felicity's hand. She took it, smiling, and followed Jack to the bed. As soon she was well tugged up in her covers, I kissed her on the forehead, followed by Jack doing the same.

"Goodnight, Crystal. See you in the morning." He said, and started to walk to the door.

"Sweet dreams." I said, following him out of the room.

"Goodnight, mommy and daddy. I love you." She yawned, and closed her eyes.

"We love you too." We said in unison, and smiled. Jack grabbed around my waist, and pulled me to his side, before we left the door slightly open. We then got to our own room, and I looked directly up at Jack, as soon as the door was closed.

"Michelle's attack is really serious, Jack!" I exclaimed. He shushed me before I could say anything else.

"Snowflake, relax." He said, and caressed my hair, as I fell into his arms.

"But Jack, we've tried for so long now and… What if she comes back?" I shrieked and buried my face in his shoulder. He giggled, and I couldn't understand why.

"Look, Elsa. Like you said, nothing's going to happen. Michelle hasn't been here in almost a month now, and maybe she'll return, but then I know we'll be ready." He said, and continued to caress my hair. I hiccupped once, as a bubble of air got caught in my lungs.

"But Jack… She's just so dangerous!" I exclaimed. He shushed me again, caressing my cheek this time.

"Snowflake, we shall not worry about it tonight. We need to get some sleep." He said, and pulled me towards the bed. I nodded slowly, agreeing.

"You're probably right." I said, rubbing my eyes in a yawn.

"As always." He giggled, and started to undress himself. I easily pulled off my dress, and pulled on Jack's old hoodie, and lay on the bed. As Jack placed his arm firmly over me, and breathed out heavenly, we only had our eyes closed for a few seconds. A sudden long lasting creak was heard from the other end of the room, and we both looked at each other with widened eyes. Was Michelle back? I gasped shortly, and sat up in the bed, along with Jack. He tightened his grip around me, protecting me from the eventual danger.

A tiny voice then could be heard faintly.

"M… Mommy…? I'm really sorry but… I… I had a nightmare… Can I sleep with you and daddy?" I focused on the door, and saw that Felicity was standing in the door opening, hulking with her stuffed bunny firmly placed in her arm. I smiled faintly, and nodded.

"Why, of course, sweetie. Come here." I said, and winked her over. Jack then smiled and opened his arms widely, making room for Felicity between us.

"Come here, Crystal. Daddy will protect you." He said, smiling, and closed his grip on her. We then fell into a sleep, all arms and arms, and suddenly I felt safer, now that I knew that Felicity was okay. I was just so happy to have my Jack and my precious daughter in my arms, as I closed my eyes, and dreamt my mind away along with them.

_**My gosh, family fluffiness xD Felicity's sooo cute! Question for this Chapter: What did you think of the last scene, and the way Felicity's cuteness overloads? xD **_

_**Fav, follow and leave a review! 'Till next time,**_

_**Happy reading!**_


	7. Comfort

**Comfort**

**Felicity's POV**

Mommy and Daddy were so nice to me after the accident in the garden. I had almost lost Signe! My best friend…

But luckily Mommy was able to help her, and I was so glad for that. Ever since my birthday, she and Daddy had spent a lot of time with me, which was really nice. Sometimes Auntie Anna and Uncle Kristoff were there too with Oliver and Sarah, but mostly it was just Mommy and Daddy.

We played a lot. It was so fantastic to be with them like that. They always smiled and laughed with me, but only in the afternoons. After dinner we sat in my or their room, practicing.

Mommy and Daddy had always said that I had to. But I really didn't like it. It's bright blinding, reddish colors were so scary.

Fire, was dangerous. It killed, it was a killer. I had seen Signe melt, and the lady who did it. The lady was so scary, but yet a very pretty lady. I was just so afraid of her powers. She had some just like me, but I didn't kill with them.

I would only use my magic for good, and I often said that to Mommy and Daddy.

"We know Crystal, but someday, your powers will overcome you if you don't control them properly." Daddy had said one evening.

"But Daddy, I _do_ know how to control them properly!" I exclaimed, while Mommy combed my hair in my room. His look became sort of dull, like he didn't believe me.

"I mean it, young lady. If you don't learn how to control your ice, then you'll…" He didn't continue, but looked at Mommy with painful eyes. She sighed, and put the brush down.

"Sweetie, I want to tell you a little story." She said, and walked towards Daddy. I turned around, and looked up at both of them.

"As a night time story? Pleeease?" I begged, and rushed over and into my bed, still wearing my everyday gown. Mommy giggled.

"Why, not while you're dressed like that." Daddy said, and tossed me my nightgown. I frowned shortly, and then changed even faster.

"Now, please!" I exclaimed, and snuggled down under my blanket. Mommy and Daddy smiled, and sat down on my bed. She looked into my eyes before she started.

"Once upon a time, there was a young princess with magical powers."

"Just like me?" I asked. She nodded.

"Just like you. And this princess grew up with her younger sister. They loved each other very much, but one day, it all changed. The princess' powers overcame her, and she could not control it. She hurt her sister, and from that day on for many years, she feared her powers, and that only made them stronger, and more incontrollable." She said. I gasped.

"What happened to the sister?" I asked. She looked down for a bit before she answered.

"She began to freeze from the inside, and was dying. The princess wished she never did hurt her sister, but that could not be changed. Only an act of true love could save the sister. So the sister sacrificed herself, to protect the princess from an evil attack. She froze in the act, and the princess cried out loud. She had killed her own sister, and all because of the powers."

"Mommy… what do you mean about this story? You always have a point." I said. She smiled.

"Well, I'm not done yet. You see, for the sister started to thaw, and as she did, the princess realized it. The sister had sacrificed herself, in order to save the princess. That was an act of true love. Now, the princess, understood what she had to do, and could fully control her powers, once she let love but mostly warmth into to her heart." She said. I got a little scared.

"But, didn't she start to burn or something? Or melt? I mean, she had ice powers…" My voice faded, as Mommy shook her head.

"She didn't melt, Crystal. She became stronger, and more powerful, with warmth within her. She was never afraid again, and the past was in the past. She appreciated her life, by letting warmth consume her." Daddy finished.

"So… the point of this story, is to put the past in the past, no matter the situation, and look forward to what's coming, because it might be good?" I asked carefully; too see if I was right. They both nodded.

"Only by letting warmth consume your heart, and let it grow, you'll be able to let out your ice." he said, and smiled at me. I looked down, pressing my sheets in my hands.

"So… I must find comfort in warmth, and get used to it? Like, when summer comes, and everything will be deadly hot?" I asked, looking up at them. They both nodded at the same time.

"Besides, sweetie. I share your love for ice, and so does daddy, but didn't you just love those autumn evenings last year, with me and daddy before the fireplace with hot chocolate? We would sit before it, and laugh all evening, read a book, tell a story. Don't you miss that time?" Mommy asked, looking deep into my eyes. I looked away, thinking.

It was actually quite nice back then. She loved chocolate and a good story. Especially when it was raining outside, and the tapping of drops in the window sat a mood for the story to be told.

"You're right Mommy, I did love it back then. It could be so nice if could be like that again. I'd love to be able to do it, and I shall gladly try hard, but it'll take time. I'm not as good as the princess in the story. I'll try to put the past in the past, but it'll take time." I said, and yawned. Daddy then smiled at me, while he grabbed around Mommy's waist.

"You tired, Crystal?" He asked. I nodded, laying my head on my pillow.

"Well, then goodnight, sweetie." I heard Mommy say.

"Goodnight, Mommy and Daddy. Thanks for the story. It was great." I said, and fell into a deep slumber, after have felt two light kisses upon my forehead.

_**Soooo, Felicity's POV! :D I really hoped it worked out well enough xD I tried a lot not to use to many big words, since she's only, like, four years old xD Anyway, Question for this chapter: did you like it, and would look forward to more of Felicity's POV?**_

_**Fav, follow and leave a review! 'Till next time,**_

_**Happy reading!**_


	8. Good morning

**Good Morning**

**Jack's POV**

That night, Elsa had told Felicity a story. A true story, and it was about herself.

"Elsa, you didn't have to do that, you know?" I said to her, as we both climbed into bed the same night.

"Jack, she needed to know it somehow. I don't ever want her to become like me…"

"And she never will! Didn't we agree to fight for that?" I asked, kissing her cheek. She nodded with a blushing smile.

"Yeah, we did, Jack. But she also needs to be able to do something herself. She might not be that old yet, but she's strong. I'm sure she'll be able to do a lot by herself." She said, and snuggled into my chest. I silently smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just worried for her… That's all."

"So am I. Don't think otherwise, but I know that that she'll be able to do this." She said. And that was the last words spoken, before we both fell into a deep slumber.

Line break

The next morning we woke by someone jumping on us.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come on, I've been up for fifteen minutes! I'm hungry!" She exclaimed, and continued to jump. I slowly sat up, stretching my arms.

"Crystal, Mommy and Daddy are tired. You'll have to be patient." I said, and yawned widely. Elsa sat up beside be.

"Sweetie, we're still half asleep. Can't you go down with Auntie and Uncle? Daddy and I will join you within ten minutes or so." She said, and stretched, before crashing back down into the pillows.

"No, mommy! I want to go down with you… Auntie's not my mommy, you are!" She said, and turned from her towards me.

"And Uncle's not my daddy, you are!" She exclaimed and jumped into my chest. I couldn't stop myself from chuckling a bit. She had inherited her mother's cuteness.

"And only you are my little Crystal." I said, leaning my forehead against hers. I could hear Elsa yawning.

"See, sweetie, daddy's awake now. Go down with him, and I'll be there soon." Her voice trailed off, as I could hear her starting to snore. My lips curled up into a smirk.

"Psst, Crystal, come here." I whispered, and leaned against her ear.

"On three, you're going to jump onto mommy, whilst I tickle her okay?" She nodded widely, and prepared for the jump.

"One… two… TRHEE!" She jumped on the second, and I immediately started to tickle Elsa on the sides.

"_HEY YOU_!" She screamed, and sat up immediately, causing Felicity to be thrown down on her lap.

"Mommy, you should have seen your face!" She laughed, clenching her stomach. Elsa smirked.

"Very funny you two! Now, I'm awake alright, so thank you." She said, and started to exit the bed.

"So can we then go for breakfast now? I'm starving, mommy!" Felicity exclaimed as she stepped down the bed as well. Elsa nodded, going behind her dressing carpet.

"Sure, sweetie. Just pull daddy out of bed and tell him to drag into some clothes." She said. I groaned with a smirk. Felicity turned towards me.

"Now come on daddy! Aren't you starving too?" She asked, and grabbed my hand, intending to pull me out of bed, which often was physically impossible. I dragged out of it myself though, pretending it was her.

"Well, I'm not really sure, Crystal. I've just woken up, so my tummy has definitely not woken up yet." I said, and slowly approached my dresser. Felicity then ran towards the door, stopping before her forehead clashed against the door knob.

"Now, come on, come on, come on!" She exclaimed, stamping her foot impatiently on the floor. As I got on some clothes, I looked over to Elsa.

"_Have you ever seen her so impatient_?" I mouthed to her. She shook her head before getting to the mirror, to comb her hair.

"Mommy, you don't have time for that!" Felicity exclaimed. Elsa smiled.

"Sweetie, what's up with you? Why are you in such a great hurry?" She asked, before tying her braid.

"Because mommy, I want to play! With Signe outside! And I can't do that before breakfast, and I don't want to go to breakfast without you!" She exclaimed, while continuing to stamp her foot on the floor. I chuckled.

"So you're so impatient because you want to play with Signe? You could just go to breakfast with her!" I smiled, while roughly messing a hand through my hair. I was really glad that she said _outside_. She looked straight at me.

"No, daddy, I already told you, I don't want to go to breakfast without you! It's so big and empty without you. Auntie, Uncle, Sarah and Oliver don't count!" She said, and turned towards the door, ready to open it.

"Now let's go!"

"We're coming!" I said, grabbing Elsa around the waist, dragging her with me, to join the rest of the royal family for some peaceful, but for someone quick, breakfast.

_**So, felicity's quite energetic xD But it's only good for her to want to go outside, only with Signe. **_

_**Question for this chapter: If you were Jack and Elsa, how thrilled would you be, and how would you react, when hearing Felicity's reason to be in such a hurry? :)**_

_**Fav, Follow and leave a review! 'Till next time**_

_**Happy reading!**_


	9. Taken

**Taken**

**Jack's POV**

That day was amazing. The story Elsa told Felicity last night, really helped drastically. She was much more open to what we through the day. She could thaw every iceberg we made, she came closer and closer to fully understand, and control her powers. I even tried to lit a match, and hold it before her. She was hesitant, but she did not flinch as much as she used to. She only clenched her staff a bit hard, and a little frost coated the ground beneath her feet, but she did not scream, and she handled it well.

"Sweetie! Well done, my love." Elsa exclaimed, as she clapped her hands, full of joy. I smiled, and got down in eye-sight with her.

"I'm so proud of you, Crystal. It's amazing that you're come so far already!" I said, hugging her tight.

"Thanks daddy. But eh... Can you please turn that match off? It's kinda close..." She said hiding her face halfway behind my shoulder. I giggled and dropped the mach down on the snow beneath us. The fire went out instantly.

"All done, Crystal." I said, opening my arms for another hug. She smiled, before happily entering them again. I smiled faintly, and scooped her up into my arms, as the day continued.

* * *

The afternoon had turned into evening, and we had just put Felicity to bed after a nice story in our room, by a tiny fire. We got inside our own room, and crashed down on the bed, exhausted by the day's activities.

"She's really progressing, Jack." Elsa said, as she snuggled in tighter to my chest. I smirked, and pulled her in, with my arm around her.

"Yeah, I can see that. It's truly remarkable how far she's come today. she blew my mind by the fire this evening. She only clenched onto my leg or arm five times, during the story." I said, turning my head to kiss her forehead. She smiled.

"I'm glad too. I just find it unbelievable how she could do such things overnight. Do you really think the story helped?" She asked, looking straight into my eyes.

"Absolutely. It did most of the job, but I also think, that we owe a little to our fellow, Sandy." I said, smirking, and looked out to see the twilight turning dark outside.

"You think he..."

"He helped with a couple of dreams?Yeah. Dreams can really encourage kids, and help them to try and fulfill it." I told her, and looked back at her. I caught a falling strand over her eyes, and started to caress it behind her ear.

"I'm really grateful, Sandy." She said, before she yawned widely.

"Tired, Snowflake?" She nodded, smiling.

"I really like that name, You know?" She said, snuggling her cheek against my shoulder. I giggled, and looked down on her with a smirk.

"Oh, really? And here I thought you hated it after all these years." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Very funny Jack, but I mean it. I don't think I've ever told you that, but that name, makes me remember back in the very beginning where you stayed with me, even though I didn't want you to. Back where I just had fallen in love with you." She smiled, and placed her gaze firmly on mine. I returned the gaze, by looking miles into her eyes, and tried to see her memories of that time.

"The time with no worries. Where..." My voice trailed off.

"Jack, the time where we both could do this." She said, and flicked her hand to spread a few threads of frost into the air. I nodded, frowning a bit.

"Yeah, Snowflake, I really miss that time too. But what's done is done. Nothing can give me back my powers." I said, and looked longing and sighing over at my staff standing in the corner, like it was waiting for me to take a grasp, and fly high up into the sky. I tried to take my mind off it and focus on this fantastic life, where I had a wife, a beautiful child, and all the happiness I could ever wish for.

"It's okay that you miss Jack. You're not the only one that misses it. I do too, and I often really wish, that Felicity could see you with your powers. You're... more you with them." She said, and grabbed out for my brown hair.

"Elsa, I don't know... It would be truly wonderful if I had them back, but... I'm afraid I might turn immortal again, and then, someday... I can't handle to lose the both of you to the ages, if I get my powers back..." I sighed, and got up from the bed, to take off my clothes. I was really tired, and I couldn't sleep in these clothes, or I would melt. Elsa did the same, and slipped into my old hoodie afterwards. She looked down at it and clenched it hard in the sleeves, and embraced herself.

"Jack, I miss you wearing this... I miss the old you... Not that I don't like this one, but the old you... Your white hair, this hoodie... and your beautiful blue eyes that had that spark of mischief." She said, and crashed down on the bed once again, still clenching the sleeves f the hoodie. I smiled down a her, before I joined her.

"Snowflake, I wished I somehow could bring back, only the powers, but we both know that's impossible. It was the sacrifice I had to make for this wonderful life. Felicity wouldn't be sleeping in the room next door, if I didn't make that sacrifice. We could not have what have what we have today, if I didn't do it." I said. She smiled, as I placed an arm firmly around her, pushing her towards me.

"I know, Jack, but still..."

"Still, you wish I hadn't done it?" I asked. She nodded, hesitantly.

"Aw, Snowflake..." My voice trailed off, and I rested my chin upon her hair.

"I am truly grateful for this life, but the old one was also absolutely amazing. I'm sure we could've figured out something." She said, and sighed out loud. I nodded.

"I agree, Snowflake, but we need to focus on the present. The past is in the past, and sometimes, we just need to let that go." I said, comfortingly caressing her hair. She nodded, and closed her eyes for some sleep.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Snowflake." I said, and squeezed her one last time, before I fell asleep myself.

**thwo hours later**

**Elsa's POV**

I woke up by the most terrifying sound ever.

Felicity's scream.

She screamed so loud, that I was sure that it could be heard all over the castle. I looked around in our room, panicked, and scared to death. Before I knew, I was out of the room, still wearing only panties and Jack's hoodie. I was in Felicity's room in no time.

"Felicity, sweetie?" I shouted out and started out by looking under the covers in her bed. She wasn't there. I turned out, even more freaked out.

"Felicity?!" I screamed out, but there was no answer. I searched the rest of the room, but she was nowhere to be found. I collapsed in the middle of the room, and my cries could be heard all over the corridor.

"My daughter... My little crystal princess..." Someone running into the rooms was heard, but I didn't care who it was. I couldn't concentrate on anything. My daughter was gone, and nothing could change that fact.

"Elsa! What... where's Felicity?!" He explode. "I heard a scream, and then you screaming and crying..." I felt strong arms around me, and as I slowly opened my eyes, I looked straight into Jack's. I tried to talk through many hiccups and sobs.

"She's.. she.. she's gone." I said. Jack looked stunned.

"But... No, that cannot be..." He hurried around the room like a maniac, trying to find our lost daughter.

"It's no use." I exclaimed, sobbing once. "She's gone, Jack. Taken away from us." I said.

_**Now, drama has finally kicked in xD It was needed after seven chapters of pure fluff (thought I really really like them xD) Question for this chapter: If you were Jack and/or Elsa would you wish for the old life? **_

_**Fav, follow and leave a review! 'Till next time,**_

_**Happy reading!**_


	10. She's gone!

**She's gone!**

**Elsa's POV**

I wasn't able to go back to sleep. Nor was Jack. We were too devastated on the night's event, that we couldn't even leave the room. I fell asleep, in a sitting position in Jack's arms, while he was leaned up against a wall.

I couldn't dream that night. I soared between being asleep and being awake for the rest of the night. Such an untroubled sleep, had I never had. Ever.

* * *

The following morning, Jack and I slowly got out of the room, still upset about what had happened to our little daughter. We accidentally bumped into Anna who was walking towards us.

"What's up with you two? Anyone's dead or something?" I looked up, eyes widened, as the mere possibility crossed my mind. Jack shushed me before, he himself panicked again.

"No, Elsa, that's not the case. It's not true." He soothed, whispering it in my ear. I nodded, but my mind still wouldn't let it go. Anna got a worried look on her face and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Elsa, what's wrong? You know I didn't mean any..."

"Anna, Felicity's gone. She was taken from us last night." I said, clenching my elbows over my chest. Anna gasped, and had a mouth left open.

"Wha... no! No, She can't be!" She exclaimed, and hugged me comfortingly. I embraced her, as Jack let go of me.

"It's okay, sweetie. It's okay. She's just fine, I know it." She said, soothing in my ear. She rocked me back and forth in the embrace a bit, before she let go, to look into my eyes.

"Anna... My precious... She's gone... I.. Don't know where she is..." I panicked. She shushed me.

"Relax, Elsa. Now come on. Let's go down and talk with Kristoff. He knows someone that might be able to help." She said, taking my hand. I looked into her eyes.

"Really? Who?" I asked. We started waling towards the dining room, where Kristoff sat by the table, surrounded by Oliver and Sarah. He looked up, and saw the expressions on my and Jack's face, and almost dropped a plate of breakfast on the table.

"What's u with you? Somebody..." Jack cut him off.

"Kristoff, please don't. This is hard for the both of us." He said, and gave my hand a squeeze.

"What's wrong?" He got a matching expression on his face as ours. "oh..." was all that could escape his lips. Sarah looked wondering over at her mother, then at me.

"Auntie, where's Felie? Still asleep or what?" Her childish innocent voice, made me smile, even though I didn't know for sure if I could ever do it properly again.

"Felicity's feeling a little sick today, so she's staying in bed." I said. "Please do not enter her room, or I'm afraid you might get sick as well." Both Oliver and Sarah nodded, before finishing up their breakfast.

"Now run along and play. Daddy and I need to talk with auntie and uncle." Anna said, and the second after Oliver and Sarah had left the room. As a click was hear from the door, Kristoff's look shifted from me to jack and back.

"What's going on here? Is Felicity seriously ill or something?" He looked concerned. I shook my head, trying to gather up my shattered thoughts.

"Kristoff, Felicity's not even here." I said, grabbing Jack's hand.

"She's at the doctor already then?" He asked. Jack shook his head.

"Kristoff, Felicity's gone. She was taken from her room last night." Jack said, placing an arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head against his shoulder, to try and breath out the sudden pain and burden in my chest. Kristoff's jaw dropped immediately, and his eyes widened.

"How the... How's that even possible?" He asked, trying to take it all in. I took a deep breath before starting to speak. Only thing was... I didn't know how to say the right words. Jack could sense it on me.

"Well, I heard a couple of screams within the same five minutes, but I wasn't the first one out of bed. I think you can explain it a little better than me, snowflake. Can you do that?" He asked, looking at me. I nodded, not looking back. I tried a little bit too hard to focus on my breathing, Before I started to tell them what happened.

"I woke up by a scream. The most terrifying scream I've ever heard, and I recognized it as Felicity's, so I immediately got out, ad into her room. But she was already gone. I searched the whole room, but... but she wasn't anywhere to be found..." My voice trailed off, and I could see on Jack that he was ready to take over, but I shushed him.

"I then fell upon the floor, completely devastated and crying. The was ice everywhere in the room and... the next thing I know is that Jack's arms are firmly placed around me, and he's just as worried as he's now. I still find it so hard to realize that my little..."

"That our little girl is gone, and we don't know who took her." Jack finished for me, before I could drown in sobs and tears. Anna and Kristoff rose from the table very quickly and got to us, for a group hug. It felt surprisingly nice to be embraced that way. I'd never really it before. Only with Jack, and my daughter...

"I'm sure we'll be able to figure out who did it." Anna said, caressing my shoulder as the hug ended. I smiled faintly, appreciating her enthusiasm.

"Maybe we will, Anna. Maybe we will." Kristoff looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What's up, Kristoff?" Jack asked, placing a hand on my waist, pulling me towards him.

"I'm just thinking, who the abductor might be." He said, scratching his chin. He snapped his fingers, as a thought stroke his mind.

"Any clue, my dear?" Anna asked him, taking his hand. He nodded.

"Yes, indeed. Do any of you recall a certain morning a little over a month ago?" He asked. We all continued to stare at him in wonder. He face palmed himself.

"It's actually pretty obvious, now that I think about it." He continued. What further happened was my eyebrow rising half an inch.

"Just give us a name, Kristoff. My mind's still asleep." Jack said. Anna and I nodded simultaneously. He sighed.

"Does an accident with a certain fire ring any bell?" He asked, and then it struck me.

"Kristoff, do you mean..."

"Michelle, that bastard." Jack and I spat through our gritted teeth at the same time.

**_Uhh, dem feels! xD Anywho, this really turning out well so far, I hope you like it as well:) Question for this chapter: What would you've concluded after a conversation like this? :)_**

**_Fav, follow and leave a review! 'Till next time,_**

**_Happy reading!_**


	11. The search begins

**The search begins**

**Jack's POV**

Elsa looked broken the second the words left our lips. Michelle that demos spawn have taken my daughter?

"And we're sure that it's Michelle?" I asked, comforting the almost crying Elsa by my side.

"Who else could it be?" Anna asked, looking concerned. I shrugged, and looked down on Elsa who was massaging her temples.

"I knew it.. I kew it, she was going to come back somehow, and now she's taken her... Jack, Michelle's taken our daughter!" She exclaimed, and looked up at me with red tearstained eyes. I got saddened by the look on her face. Never in my life, had I imagined I would see Elsa in this state. I locked tight in my arms, and tried to hug the tears away. I never wanted to see Elsa this broken. I sobbed once, before looking down at her again.

"Snowflake, I'm just as devastated as you are right now, but we must strong now. This is what she's expecting. She's expecting us to be vulnerable, and that's when she'll attack. Now, we must be prepared for anything." I said, caressing her cheek with my thumb. She nodded, unsure if her voice could manage to say anything.

"I know. I'll try, for the sake of Felicity, I shall do my very best." She said, sobbing once.

"And we're right here to support you guys. Anything you need, you know where to find us." Anna said, and Kristoff nodded in agreement. Elsa and I smiled.

Thanks guys, but if you'll excuse me, I think I need to take a little walk by myself." Elsa said, leaving my embrace. I looked at her wondering.

"You sure? Mind if I accompany you?" I asked, reaching out for her hand again.

"Actually yeah... I need some alone time to think. To get out some frustrations. I'll be perfectly safe, I promise." She said, and left the dining room, door shut behind her.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I got out in the still deserted garden, and look around. My surroundings were very traumatizing, and every turn I made in the garden, made me think of the horrible attack a month and a half ago. Our gardeners had started on the work of cleaning up the garden, but the art of it where I was, was still burnt and deserted.

I wandered around the garden for what like hours. I tried to control the feelings of loss and misery, but I could not stop the ice, frost and snow that constantly left my palms, and the ice rinks that left my feet per every step I took.

"Conceal, don't feel..." I breathed, as I stopped. As I looked up, I saw where I was standing. The less burnt "puddle" before me and the way everything around me was blown away from the center of this clearing, made me fall on my knees. This is where it all happened.

This is where Michelle threatened to kill my family.

Just by being in the burnt deserts of my memories, I still could see everything before me. Every pillar of fire, every sparkle, spreading out into the air. I could still smell and taste the ashes in the air, as I saw everything before me was being destroyed. But all of that, was just an appetizer. The next thing I saw, I saw sure would never leave my mind, nor would any magic in the would could remove it from my memories.

I saw Felicity in front me, crying, and being so vulnerable, I was afraid she might pass out, and choke on the ashes and...

I couldn't even think of it without the tears leaving my tear ducts. But I could see them drop from my cheeks down on the burnt stones before me, despite my intensions of being strong, just like I promised Jack I would be from now on. Michelle's trouble. She's a thread to not only my family, but my whole Kingdom, for who knows what she'll do next.

For a brief moment, I didn't care about my kingdom. I didn't care about anyone, not even Jack for that brief moment. I only cared for my daughter. I only cared for the health of Felicity, and if I could, I would go to the end of the world to bring her back.

What did Michelle do to her? Felicity's still very insecure around fire, and... and Michelle mastered fire, and could easily tease her... hurt her... Michelle cannot destroy Felicity! She would be scared for life, and Jack and I would never be able to anything about it!

As I once again focused on my surrounding, I realized that the burnt desert had turned into a winter wonderland. I giggled faintly by the sight. I guess my powers still are a bit uncontrolable.

I made sure to thaw everything in my frozen surroundings, before I returned back to Jack. I found him sitting in the library, reading a book. I smiled, as I approached him.

"Hi there." I said, and caressed his shoulders. He smiled, before he looked up at me.

"Pleasant walk?" He asked, taking one of my hands. I nodded, leaning down for a kiss.

"I was very helpful." I said, and focues on the book he was reading. I couldn't help yself from smiling.

"Reading a biography are we?" I asked, Looking straight at the picture of Jack Frost, the fairytale character. He laughed.

"Nah, not really. This guy's not even the half as cool as me." He smirked, and placed the book upon the table in front of him. I laughed with him, before everything turned seriously silent. I took a deep breath.

"Jack we..." He broke me off.

"I've already sent out search parties." He smiled, before he caressed my cheek.

"I've taken care of everything, while you were out walking. Now, all we need to do, is to wait for the search parties to come bac with updates on an eventual location, or any leads." He said. I smiled, but then my eyes widened.

"Wait?! You wish to tell me, that we're just gonna sit down on our lazy buts, and wait?! I could be out searching myself! She must be found now!" I exclaimed, and rushed towards the door. I was stopped by two strong arms, firmly placed around my waist.

"No, snowflake, you're not going. If you go out there, I might lose you. If Michelle's out there, you are her first priority." He said, and released his tight grip around me. I started pacing around the rrom, as my panicking slowly inreased.

"Look, Jack. Felicity's out daughter. She's our responsibility! It's our job to protect her no matter what!" I said, continuing the pacing around the room.

"I know, Snowflake, But like you've said yourself, Michelle's serious danger! I can't risk losing you again..." His voice trailed off. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Then come with me, Jack. Together we're stronger, we both know that." I said.

"Where to?" Anna's voice ould be heard over from the door.

"Oh, Hi Anna. We're goin out to find Felicity ourselves." Jack said, and pulled me towrds his side, placing a hand around my waist. Anna smiled.

"Oh, great. We're are yo going to look?" She asked. Both of our shoulders dropped.

"I have completely no idea where we shall look." I said, looking up at Jack. He pouted, and shrugged.

"Nor do I. We don't even know where Michelle could be." He said. I said Anna smile in the corner of my periphals.

"But like I said earlier this morning, Kristoff knows some people that might be able to help!" She exclaimed, and litterally pulled us out of the library, towards her and Kristoffs room.

We approached the door, and as we entered, Kristoff at on the floor, playing with the twins.

"Oliver and Sarah, my darlings, can you go and play in you room? We need to talk with Daddy, alone." Anna said. The twins hurried out of the room, and Jack closed the door after them.

"So, what's the fuss?" Kristoff asked, and got up from the floor.

"Anna said, that you might know someone, who can help us in our search of Michelle?" I asked, clenching Jack's hand. He looked confused.

"Your family, my dear." Anna helped. The Kristoff got that 'oh' look on his face and nodded.

"Yeah, my family might be able t help you." He smiled.

"How?" Jack asked. Kristoff smirked.

"Because my family knows a lot about magical creatures, and have studied the for hundreds of years." He said. My jaw dropped mentally.

"Who are they? Have I heard of them before?" I asked. Kristoff nodded.

"Indeed you have, Elsa. They saved your sister many years ago." He said, and my eyes widened.

"Do you mean to tell me, that your family are..." My voice trailed off, as he nodded.

"The trolls." He said.

**_So, now the trolls are in xD Really really hope you like this story, and question for the chapter: Would you be able to take that stroll in the garden, knowing how traumatizing it could turn out?_**

**_Fav, follow and leave a review! 'Till next time,_**

**_Happy reading!_**


	12. Creature

**Bonus for all of you! :D I'm sooooooo sorry for not have posted in a long while, but school's boring as hell with all those assignments -.- Anywho, here you go:) a fresh extra chapter :)**

**Creature**

**Elsa's POV**

"you're raised by trolls?" Jack asked in amaze. Kristoff nodded.

"Please no comments. Short: I'm an orphans child, and they took me in when I was five years old." He said, and then that converation closed. I started a new one though.

"But Kristoff, do you think that you can show us he way?" I asked. Kristoff then smiled widely.

"Of course. I have a map, if you want to go youself." He said and Jack nodded.

"That maybe would be for the best. After all, you guys need to look out for Oliver and Sarah." I said. Anna agreed.

"It's settled then. Follow me." Kristoff said, and so we all did.

The map was pretty clear. We're going east, through the forrest, past the lower cliffside, until we come to a rocky clearing. That's their home.

"Thank you so, much, Kristoff." I said, after bidding them goodbye. Jack and I had mounted our horses, and was leaving that instant.

"Anytime, Elsa." I he smirked, and we were on our way out.

The ride was fast, and we were there within fifteen minutes or so. We were both so obsessed about finding Felicity that we didn't even want to look at the map. The road through the forests were very easy to find, and it seemed to but a shortcut of some sort.

As we approached the clearing, we dismounted our horses, and let them rest, by a nearby pond.

"good job, my girl." I patted Crystal on the muzzle, and caressred her mane. I joined Jack, who was walking towards the center of the clearing.

"Hello? Anyone there?" He called. There was no answer

"Please, it's.. it's our daughter." He continued and suddenly multiple surrounding rocks started to move, and roll towards us. Jack instantly tightened a sudden grip on my waist, as some of the rocks got a little too close to be comfortable.

Suddenly, the rocks unfolded themselves, and the rocks got faces and limbs.

"It's the king!" It was echoed through the entire population, and a path was cleared. Forth rolled a large stone, and an old troll showed his face.

"Your majesties." He said, and bowed his head.

"Are you Grandpabbie?" Jack asked. He then nodded.

"I go by many names, but I assume, you've heard of me through Kristoff since You're using that name." He smiled. I nodded.

"Yes, He has told us about you, and you magical abilities." I explained. He nodded.

"Is it possible for you to locate someone?" Jack asked concerned. Grandpabbie could feel his tension.

"What is troubling the majesties?" He asked. I took a gulp.

"As Jack said, It's our daughter. She's been kidnapped and..."

"You want the location of her whereabouts." Grandpabbie finished. We both nodded.

"Is it possible?" Jack asked. Grandpabbie looked thoughtful for a couple of moments.

"Location, can I only do on magical creatures, I'm sorry." He said.

"Felicity's born with ice powers like me." I panicked.

"Yes, but she's still half human," he said and referred to Jack. "Just like yourself, your Majesty." He said. Jack and I dropped our shoulders.

"So there's nothing you can do?" He asked. Grandpabbie shrugged.

"I don't know. Who's the kidnapper? was there anything special about him or her?" He asked.

"The kidnappers, called Michelle, and she has attacked us before. almost two months ago, and she... she destroyed the garden by fire. started by her." Jack explained. Grandpabbies eyes widened.

"Fire? Started by her? Your majesties, if what you're saying is true, then this kidnapper, is indeed a magical creature. Have you ever heard of a phoenix?" He asked, and looked at the both of us. Jack looked like a question mark and I waited for Grandpabbie to give an answer.

"A phoenix is an old mythological creature, that serves the powerful powers of fire. It is said, once a beautiful young lady, sold her soul to dark forced, out of love for her long lost love. She was then transformed to a phoenix, who is killed by her own fire, but is reborn and rises from it's ashes. So has she been for thousands of years now. And every time a fire rages and destroys a life, a phoenix is born." He said.

""So, this woman... She's like the mother of all phoenixes?" I asked. He shrugged.

"More like their leader. their queen." He explained. "Here, let me show you how they look." He said, and waved his hands. Green and blue mist left his hands, and pictures started to show.

First up was a normal phoenix. It's wings spread out wide, and it lit on fire. It then morphed into a too familiar face, to not be recognized. I jumped a little out of fright.

"That's... that's her!" I gulped, and pointed straight at the picture.

"You're sure?" Grandpabbie asked. I nodded once, continuing to stare at the picture.

"I'm afraid, that you then are dealing with greater forces, that you think your majesties for this is Queen Narcicia. Queen of the phoenixes." He said. I was sure I was about to faint, but Jack's tight grip on me, made sure I was standing up straight.

"So, there's no way that we'll be able to defeat her, whatsoever?" Jack asked. I looked up at him, and could see how desperate he was. It poured out of his eyes like at waterfall.

"Now, I didn't say anything about that. It is possible to defeat her, but it's not easy. Such dark and ancient power is difficult but not impossible to overthrow." He explained. I nodded, and took a deep breath. All of this was a lot to take in at once.

"So, how can we defeat her, Grandpabbie?" I asked. He looked straight into my eyes.

"That, I do not know. It was before my time and knowledge, so that you must find out yourselves." He said.

"But you can help us on locating a hideout? A lair of some sort perhaps?" Jack asked. Grandpabbie then got a smile on his face.

"Of course. It'll be my pleasure." He said. "Now, I'll just need some sort of talisman... Ah yes! Do you any of you have a match?" He asked, looking up at us. I didn't have any, so I looked over at Jack. He looked just as blank as me.

"I didn't think so. Jade, my dear, come forth would you?" Grandpabbie turned out towards the surrounding crowd, which I had totally forgotten even was there. A young looking female troll rolled forwards, and as she unfolded, the blood red crystals around her neck and chest started to glow intensely.

"Here you go, Pabbie, this should work." She said, and a constant burning flame appeared before us. Grandpabbie then looked very concentrated for a couple of minutes, whilst he located Michelle, or should I call her, Narcicia. Jack got more and more impatient as the minutes passed.

"Grandpabbie, plea..." I cut him off.

"Shh, my dear. He's working on it." I explained, and looked back on Grandpabbie, who was still very concentrated on the location spell.

Eventually, he relaxed, and the flame went out. He looked up at us with a neutral face.

"Well?" Jack asked, grabbing my hand nervously.

"I have to say, she is good at hiding herself, but not the damage that she makes throughout the forest." He said. "I've located multiple destroyed houses and families, but she's a mystery. I can sadly only help with the destructions. I cannot find a lair of any sort. Her energy is spread far too evenly at all the places, for any one of them to something special." He continued, and got a sad look on his face.

"It's okay, Granpabbie. We'll take it from here. Can you point out the locations on a map? I'm sure we'll be able to check them out." I said. He then nodded.

"Of course. I'll make the map right away." He then disappeared to a nearby cave, and meanwhile, all the other trolls attacked us with loads of questions, mostly of Kristoff and Ana, no wonder.

Eventually, Grandpabbie returned with a piece of paper rolled in his hand.

"Here your majesties. This map should be able to show you what you need." He saud, and handed over the map. As Jack unfolded it, tiny spots emitted a dark red color all over the map.

"These places are where Narcicia last have used her skills within the last 24 hours. I hope it can of use." He said. I nodded.

"Most certainly. This looks like a path of some sort. Maybe it can lead to her hideout." I said, and looked at Jack. He nodded in agreement. I then looked back at Grandpabbie.

"Thank you so much, Grandpabbie, I'm sure this will be of use." Jack said, and we mounted both of our horses.

"Say hello to Kristoff from me!" A troll named Bulda said, and that message echoed all over the surrounding crowd. I smiled to them

"I'll say hello to Krisoff from all of you!" I saouted, as we went off, back to the castle.

**_So, that was the trolls :) (Totally took the introduction scene from the movie, but that's awesome xD) Anywho, hope you like it, and a question for this chapter: What would you with your life if you where cursed to be a phoenix?_**

**_BONUS! I've started a 30-day OTP challenge with Jelsa! Fin me on deviantart : CassadraChan and see them! I'm posting the fourth (and hopefully fifth to keep up the dates) today! :D Luv u all!_**

**_Fav, follow and leave a review! 'Till next time,_**

**_Happy reading!_**


	13. Practice

**Practice**

**Elsa's POV**

When we returned to the castle we were greeted by Anna and Kirstoff who was out, taking a stroll in the courtyard.

"So, was it helpful?" Anna asked, after she hugged. I nodded.

"Grandpabbie could point out the places Narcicia has been within the last 24 hours." Jack said, and rolled out the map to show. Kistoff nodded.

"Not bad. wait... Narcicia?" Anna asked. I nodded.

"It seems, that Michella is a phoenix queen called Narcicia." I said. Her jaw dropped.

"Wauw. So... you guys hope to find her permanent hideout in one of these places?" He asked and pointed on the map.

"Indeed we do. Now, we have no clue on what it looks like in the different places, so we have to try the most... I don't know... none of the places are the most obvious..." My voice turned into a mumble, and Jack snapped me out of it.

"What she means, is that We'll try them out one at a time. And we'll start closest to the castle, and work our way out through the woods., and up the mountain." He said. I nodded in agreement.

"Elsa, you really need to try and work on your mumbling. It's gone worse, since Felicity's gone." Anna said, and patted my shoulder. I nodded.

"Yeah, I know." I shighed. "Well, shall we get going? A lot of ground needs to be covered." Jack said. Kristoff nodded.

"I'd be glad to help." He said. I smiled.

"Thank you very much, Kristoff, that would be very nice, but you have a familiy to take care of here. Don't leave them alone, they need you." I told him. He nodded.

"I understand. I suppose you guys wanne do this yourself?"

"Yeah, sort of." Jack said slowly, not trying to shut him out. He smiled.

"It's cool. Anna probably wouldn't let me out anyway." He giggled, and Anna poked him in the ribs.

"You got that right." She said. She turned back to us. "Well, good luck."

"Thank you, Anna." I said, and squeezing her hand.

"We probably won't be home before tommorow night. If not, send out someone to find us." Jack said, and Kristoff nodded.

"We'll do." Anna said.

Then, Jack and I mounted our horses, and got out of the courtyard, and before we knew of it, we were out of the village.

* * *

"Jack, where's the first spot on the map?" I asked, and looked over at jack.

"Right ahead. It's supposed to be by a big oak tree." He said, and pointed in the direction. I nodded, and kicked Crystal's flank, to get there faster.

As we approached the supposed oak tree, it was pretty much not existing. Burnt roots crawled the surface of the green grass, and gave the atmosphere a weird dark gloom.

"Oh, she was here alright." Jack said, and whistled by the look. I was stunned. How could she be so powerful? And what the heck dropped her cup?

"Jack, do we even know why she's doing this?" I asked, as we went on for the next spot.

"I don't know Snowflake. Maybe We'll find out as we go." He said. A certain sentence came to me.

_I loved him you cur!_

Him... Hmm... Who's 'him'?

"Jack..."

"We're here, Snowflake!" Jack exclaimed and cut me off. I sighed mentally. Maybe i should wait until tonight, where we a bit more relaxed, to tell him.

"Well, what is it this time?" I asked, before I looked up. It was a bright clearing, stuffed with different colors of flowers.

"Jack, this place hasn't been tormented by Narcicia." I said, and amounted Crystal.

"I know. The reason why I sat the time for tomorrow night, is because, we need to practice." He said, and took my hand.

"Practice? For what?" I asked. Following him blindly into the clearing.

"Narcicia is a powerful creature, that possesses the power to melt you, so to speak." He giggled a little of his own joke.

"I guess you're right, but I'm very powerful myself. It's not just anyone who can curse darkness itself into oblivion." I said, and poked Jack in the ribs with my elbow.

"Sure thing, but they didn't control fire. Elsa, you need the right techniques, so she won't melt you, again so to speak." He said, and caressed my hand. I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"And, you can teach me those techniques?" I asked, crossing my arms. He nodded smiling.

"Yes I can snowflake. I've not been through decades of physical training as a guardian for nothing." He giggled. I giggled along with him, and clapped my hands together.

"So how do we do this then?" I asked, waiting a little impatient for an answer.

"We start out slow. I'm thinking you might need battling strategies, for an eventual battle with Narcicia. That starts with picking a weapon you feel comfortable with." He said. I nodded, and started to think. What would be a good weapon? A sword? Not likely. Maybe some archery, bows and arrows. But then again... That's not really my thing. My hand/eye coordination is outstanding, but... Archery is not really me.

What then formed in my hand, seemed very much to my liking.

"A double-handed spear? Not a bad choice." The comment made me smile.

"Just you wait and see." I smirked, and traced the handle with my index finger, crystalizing it, and by doing so, I converted my powers trough it.

"Now, watch and learn." I said, and as I swung the spear head, letting it split the air, I chopped off the half of my surroundings, and left them dead and frozen. Jack looked impressed.

"Not so bad... for a beginner." He smirked and kissed me on the cheek.

"Oh, is that so?" I giggled, and sent off a tiny stream of ice, that hit him square on the chest, sending him a little back.

"Not meant to hurt you dear, but you're pissing me off." I laughed as he brushed off the frost of his shirt.

"Very funny, Snowflake. You're lucky I'm still bullet proof." He giggled. I rolled my eyes, and laughed.

"Yeah, that's nice."

"But now, let's start..." He said, and so we did.

We started out slow on how I should move around with my weapon, so I didn't end up hurting myself. Next he taught me basic skills for survival, and if she attacked me like this, then how I should dodge it, and fight back within the same move.

"You're really a fast learner." He said, caressing my shoulders as we finished for the night.

"Thank you." I said, smiling at him before I kissed him on the lips. "But you know I've just acted on my instincts. I guess It's in my blood or so."

"Defensive instincts. It's some pretty exquisite techniques that you develop by that." He smiled, and embraced me in a hug.

"Aw, thanks for the compliment." I giggled.

"It is my job as the man in this relationship." He giggled along with me, as we lay down on the grassy clearing, he placed himself firmly close to me, for keeping warm.

"You know Jack, the cold never bothered me." I said, and turned towards him.

"No, but it does to me. Besides I know you love to snuggle." He exclaimed. I blushed, as I snuggled in closer.

"You are absolutely right, Frost." I said, clenching his shirt. He giggled, and started to caress my hair.

"As always, Snowflake. As always." He said. I smiled and fell asleep, exhausted by the practice, with the feeling of a kiss lightly pressed against my hair.

**_Sooo, they're off to find their precious Felicity. Jack's obsessed and determined to train her wife. Question for this chapter: Would you accept Jack's training, and train 'till your butt sores? xD_**

**_Fav, follow and leave a review! 'Till next time,_**

**_Happy reading!_**


	14. Torn

**Torn**

**Jack's POV**

I woke up in the night, by some strange noises, I didn't recognize. I sat up, still half asleep. Elsa was still asleep, or so it seemed.

"Elsa, sweetheart?" I whispered, and stroked her shoulder. She screamed the second I touched her and my loud reaction woke her up.

"Elsa!" I exclaimed as, she trembled in my embrace.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, and shot ice from her palms, defensive of herself. I was blown a few meters back.

"Elsa what's wrong with you?" I shouted, and she turned towards me. Her pupils was burning orange and her hands exploded with ice, as it cascaded down as a waterfall.

"Michelle's got her grip on me somehow!" She spat through her gritted teeth. My eyes widened.

"Just relax, Elsa. Shut her out. Ignore her, for she got no power over you whatsoever!" I exclaimed, as I slowly approached her. As I got closer, she relaxed more and more. She fell into my arms, the second I was close enough.

"Jack... I'm scared..." She barely whispered. I shushed her, as I caressed her hair slowly, calming her down.

"I know, I know Snowflake. She's not here. She's just playing with us, through our minds." I said, hiding her face in neck.

"Jack I'm scared of what she's done to Felicity..." She whispered. I nodded, trying not to let the tears spill. I missed just as much, if not more, than Elsa did. She didn't know of it, but I missed her really much. I just had to be strong, for the both of them.

"Look, Elsa. We got to be strong." I said. "Narcicia can feel us now, through our minds. She must not see how vulnerable we are now." I said, and lifted her chin. She looked into me eyes, with a wet pair of her own. I swept the tears away with my thumb. She nodded, and took a deep breath.

"I know. It's just a little hard. I miss her so much, Jack... I miss my little girl... My daughter." She said, her voice slowly faded, as she turned around, her back facing me.

"Jack, Would you mind if we could take a little walk?" I shook my hand, reaching out for her hand. "Not at all. You lead the way, Snowflake."

* * *

We went out into the nearby woods, where there was a little lake. I could see a tiny smile crawl on Elsa's lips. I smirked myself, and gestured to the lake.

"Please, my lady. Would you me the honor?" I asked, and reached out my hand She giggled, and took it. "With pleasure." She said, and before we knew of it, We both wore skates, and Elsa froze the lake as we went around it.

"I must say, Jack. Your dancing skills have increased." She said, as I lifted her in a turn.

"It's Ice, my love. I've trusted it my whole life, and walks better on that, than the earth itself." I smirked, and lead her gracefully around the ice.

Eventually, She got a dull, almost depressingly dead look in her eyes. I stopped and pulled her in close.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" I asked, tightening my grip around her.

"It's just... last time we skated... You know what happened last time..." She said, sniffing once. I looked down, shoulders dropped.

"Oh, yes... You're right. It was foolish of me to do this... I should have known it would bring forth too bad memories." I said, and pulled her towards the edge.

"No no, it's okay. I love 's not that. I just wish..." She sobbed and hiccuped. "I just wish our daughter could be here with us..." She said, before the tears cascaded fro her tear ducts, and ruined her mascara. I tried to dry it away, But I only smudged it, so she got black cheeks. I also got a black thumb, which I dried off in my now dirtied pants.

"It's okay, my love. Just get it out." I said, and hid her in my arms.

"Jack, I just want her back... I want nothing more... I would give up everything, just to see her, and hold her again." She cried. I nodded.

"I know. I wish for that too. If I had to sacrifice my own life, and die for her, I would do that." I said, and started to caress her hair.

"Please don't Jack. I can't live without you and... Felicity needs a father. She needs someone to look up to." She said, and looked into my eyes. I tried to smile, and my voice cracked a few times as I spoke.

"I would miss her as well. I know she'll need me but... I would do it, if a had to." I said.

"I would give up my powers, to be with her again." Elsa whispered.

"**_MOMMY! DADDY!_**" the terrifying scream could be heard all over Arendelle, I was sure, and that voice, was to recognizable not to notice.

"Felicity..." I whispered. Elsa was already up and away.

"Jack, now! Come on! She's out there, we need to find her!" She said. She grabbed my hand firmly, and dragged my back out on the meadow where we slept.

"There!" She screamed, and pointed towards a shadow that was disappearing in the outer skirts of the meadow. We ran as fast as we could, but as we entered the woods again, the shadow was gone.

**_Soooo, Now, things started for real xD It's tensing up and stuff xD Question for this chapter: What would you sacrifice to see your only child again, and safe her\him from the grasp of evil?_**

**_Fav follow and leave a review! 'Till next time,_**

**_Happy reading! _**


	15. Blackmailing

**Blackmailing**

**Elsa's POV**

"Elsa, we lost it. Let's go back. We need to sleep, so we can continue tomrrow." Jack said, taking my hand. I looked up at him with a tiny pout, but nodded.

"I'm sure you're right." I said, and we got back.

"Do you think that shadow was...?"

"How could it not be?" Jack said. I shrugged.

"I don't know, but somehow, I wished it wasn't her, because then she's near us, whilt we're weak and tired. She only need to lift her pinkie, and we would be burning to death." I shivered. Jack could sense the ice tensing up in my plams, so he took them before anything could happen.

"Relax, Snowflake. She's okay, I just know it. Nothing's going to happen, trust me." He soothed, bt it didn't really help.

"I'm too upset for soothing right now Jack. I need to get this off of me." I said, releasing my hands from his. He took a careful step back, and that step was urgent.

The next second, I shot ice everywhere around me in a deathly swirl of icicles. If Jack hadn't taken that step, he would have be impaled by my deadly sharp ice.

"Narcicia you're dead you hear me?! DEAD!" I screamed, making sure that she heard it, wherever she was. I heard another scream, but this wasn't pitched like a girls voice. Though, I could here the pure pain, for each second it lasted. I swirled my head around, to see Jack clenching his head, as he fell on the ground.

"JACK!" I screamed, and got to his side, faster than ever before.

"You... you better not think so! You'll never find her without me. But let me give you a little clue. Come to the outer parts of this place if you want to see your daughter alive. She's waiting desperately for her "Mommy and daddy" to come and safe her pity life! The western mountain before midnight, or she's done for! Oh, and don't forget the ice. It's gonna be hot!" He said. I threw myself away from him, as he swirled fire around him, and created a flamethrower, which target was me, I was sure of it.

"Jack, snap out of it!" I said, shielding myself with ice, a method he had told me earlier.

As the shield melted, Jack lay on the ground, weak and shivering.

"Jack, are you okay?" I exclaimed, and embraced him. He clenched his hands together in my hair, trying to breathe.

"She, she... She got to me... It was burning everywhere... It was so hot!" He wispered, and pressed my head against his chest.

"It's okay, Jack. She's gone. we got the message." I said.

"Elsa, that was not a message. It was blackmailing." He said.

"But she didn't ask for anything..."

"Elsa, she's threatening to kill our daughter, if we don't show up. That's blackmailing enough, alone." He said, and got to his feet.

"You could hear it yourself? You weren't numbed by the fire or her controlloing you or something?" I asked, caressing his shoulder. He shook his head.

"I could hear it alright. The pitch of the yelling still rings in my ear." He said, massaging his ear.

"Jack, we've got to continue! She said before midnight! that's..."

"Snowflake, for the record, it's past one in the night, so we've got just around twenty-three hours to find the place, don't worry. I'm still serious about that sleep you know?" He said, grabbing my shoulders, as he dragged me down on the grass.

"Here, just lie down, make yourself comfortable..." As he said that, I automatically firmly placed my head upon his chest.

"And then, just fall asleep to the sound of my beating heart." I closed my eyes, and suddenly felt a lot more tired.

"Goodnight Jack. See ya tommorow." I yawned, before I entered a truly needed sleep. I felt a light kiss on my forehead, before everything went completely black.

* * *

I was haunted by a scream that night. Once specific scream, that slowly turned into a low cry. A cry, pleading for a nonexisting comfort. A cry so heartbreaking, I was sure I could never wake up from it, for it continued for what seemed like enternity.

_'Felicity, I'm coming sweetie! I'm coming!' I kept saying but I could ever find her. I was locked in the enternal darkness of my mind. It was so dark and empty, I couldn't even find myself in there._

_'Felicity, are you there? Anyone?' I close my eyes, trying to listen for any activity around me. Nothing could be heard, but a faint breeze, levitating my bangs from my forehead. _

_'mom... mommy...' after a break, the pleading returned, and even though the whisper evolved to a scream, the whispering increased, in pitch and volume._

_'Felicity, I'm coming! I'm gonna find you, Felicity!' I exclaimed, but I wasn't able to find her, for I was shut back to reality the moment after._

"Elsa, snowfkake, wkae up sweetie, we gotta go!" Jack's voice brought me back and soothed me the moment I heard it. The massive whisper, still rang in my ears.

"Jack she's... she's calling for me but... but I can't hear where she's calling from." I said, and took his hand, to get up on my feet.

"We stat looking right now." He said, and dragged me out into the surrounding woods.

"And this time, I know we'll find her."

"You got the map?" I asked, He nodded, and took it out of his pocket.

"Yes I do, and the next destination is..."

**_An so the journey continues xD I promise you, they're gonna find her soon:) question for tis chapter: If you were Jack, how would you react to that blackmailing message?  
_**

**_Fav, follow and leave a review! 'Till next time,_**

**_Happy reading!_**


	16. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

"Leaving so soon, are we?" Narcicias pitched voice cracked trough out the trees and burned the twigs. Jack froze in his actions and I reacted by shielding both of us in solid ice. Any fire would need minimumly 30 seconds to melt it.

"Show yourself!" I exclaimed. A laugh was heard and then a female body approached us.

"You can take down that Iceberg, frosty. I'm not gonna roast you, yet." She said. Jack growled at her, for calling me frosty.

"Relax, my love. She cannot hurt us. I'll make sure of that." I said, placing a calming hand upon his shoulder. He nodded, taking a deep breath. I slowly melted the shield and Narcicias face was the first thing my eyes saw.

"So, we're meeting again, your _royal highnesses._" She said, parodying a lazy curtsy.

"Quit the playing, Narcicia. We know you're not here to talk." Jack spat, shielding me behind his arm.

"Oh, Young man, you're ever so wrong. I truly am only here to talk. You see, I just wanted to make sure that you got my little message I sent for you." She said in a very calm, almost hypnotizing voice.

"You mean when you burned your way into my head, and almost made me kill my wife?!" He screamed. My heart skipped a beat. We might have been married for five years, but my cheeks still reddened whenever he said the word 'wife' about me.

"Aw, how cute. I always love romantic dramas! Just look how you so desperately fight to protect your 'precious wife'. I might cry." She said, and faked a tear dropping down her cheek. Jack growled a few curses, before he let out a roaring warning.

"If ever as much as touch _any_ of my family, I will end your life!" He exploded.

"Oh, Jack, that made me only love you even more! But don't you see? You don't have any powers," She spat, and Jack got a little paler. He looked less defensive, more weak.

"And besides, I'm a phoenix, as the trolls told you. I cannot die, for I will rise from my own ashes." She exclaimed, and disappeared within a wave of flames, so all surrounding plants and trees were burned to the ground.

Jack slowly relaxed in his muscles, and let go of me. I turned around, so I stood in front of him.

"Look, Jack. She's right. She is a phoenix. She cannot die, because she'll be reborn!" I said, and placed my hands on his shoulders. Suddenly, he smirked at me.

"You're right about that, Snowflake. But what if she did't turn into ashes?" He asked.

"But Jack, even if we just tore her to pieces, her body would still turn to ashes sooner or later, and then she would rise once again. It's a never ending circle of life. We can't overcome that!" I said, and panicked more and more for each sentence. Jack shushed me, and started to caress my hair.

"Snowflake, relax. I've got the perfect plan. Just listen to me, and do exactly as I say..." He started to tell me the plan. My eyes widened.

"Not bad, but... Do you think it would work?" I asked, and looked at him. He nodded confidently.

"I'm most certain that it'll work." He said, and kissed me quick on the lips. I smiled at him, and firmly placed my head on his shoulder.

"Let's go get our daughter back." I said. He nodded, and we went off into the woods.

* * *

**Nightfall**

"Jack, how many spots left on the map?" I asked, looking over his shoulder. We were carried away by one of my platforms, for they could carry us a bit faster than the horses, and right now, every second counted.

"There's two left, and one is... right here." He said, and looked up. I stopped the storm under the platform, and landed a few meters from a black ruin. Grey smoke rose from every pillar, and a few corners were still lit in a bright orange color.

"Jack, what is... Oh no..." I said, as I looked closer. I could see chumps and limbs laying spread around in the ruin. I hid my face in Jack's shirt. I did not want to look at that. Jack firmly placed his arms around me.

"Don't worry, Elsa, she's gone. There's nothing to be afraid of." He said, and looked at me. I looked up, and nodded.

"I know, but... Jack, this is a family's home! She has killed mercilessly! Just look at them!" I shouted, and pointed at the bodies. He was disgusted by the look, and sighed sadly.

"Elsa, We will end her you know we will. Ad we'll do it tonight! She shall forever no more hurt anyone." He soothed, and I dug my face back into his shirt.

"Jack, I'm scared..." I shivered, and clenched my hands tight in his clothes. He nodded.

"I know, I know. So let's have a little fun. We can have a little game, to get our minds off all of this. How does that sound? I can sense on you that you need a little break from all of this." He said. I looked up at him.

"Are you crazy? Our daughter s out there, suffering from her greatest fear, and you want to _play_?" I shouted, throwing myself away from him. He looked down.

"Sorry, still an old habit." He said. I took a deep breath.

"Of course, I'm sorry too. I know the kid's still deep inside of you, urging to get out and play, but we've got bigger problems right now, so we must prioritize." I said, caressing his cheek. He looked miles into my eyes, nodding, before he kissed me deeply and passionately. My gosh, had I missed a kiss like that.

"Let's go. There's one dot on the map left." He said, and we hurried up on the platform, only to disappear further into the woods.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

We ended up getting out of the woods and we then arrived at a smoking tunnel, leading in between the roots of an old oak tree. I heard a silent cry from in there, followed by a massive scream.

"_FELICITY! WE'RE COMING DARLING!_" Elsa screamed, and grabbed my hand. I slipped off the platform, and crashed into Elsa's side.

"Come on, you cumpsy!" She said, and we hurriedly disappeared into the tunnel.

**_My gaaaaaaawwwssshhh! xD the drama in this story is unbelievable xD We're getting closer and closer to a climax, but don't worry, it'll be good. Really good, I can promise you that;) Anywho, question time! What would you do, if you were face to face with Narcicia herself? _**

**_Fav, follow and leave a review! 'Till next time,_**

**_Happy reading!_**


	17. Mommy! Daddy!

**Mommy! Daddy!**

**Felicity's POV**

It was everywhere. It painted the walls red orange and yellow. It burnt it's way into my mind, and made a permanent mark. All mommy and daddy's training could do nothing against all of this.

"Let me out! I'm going to die! HELP ME!" I screamed out to the burning walls.

The flames were brushed away, as the female body came towards me. I held my breath, but hiccupped once of fear.

"Shut up, Beasty! I'm sick of your wining!" She exclaimed, and made a zipping movement with her fingers. I was suddenly not able to speak, and my lips would not split. I reached up to feel them, but what my fingers touched, made me scream.

The skin was burnt, and melted together, sealing my mouth. I screamed again, crying. The lady shot a death gaze at me. What saw she going to do to me now? Was I going to die? Would I ever se Mommy and Daddy again? I began to cry, silently, afraid of what she would do if I made another sound.

"Oh, cheer up, Beasty. They're gonna be here soon, don't worry. I'll make sure, that you'll get one last glimpse of them, before you die." She said, with the most hypnotizing voice. "But that time is not yet to come. We must be patient." She disappeared in between the flames, and I sat there, waiting for the kill, I knew would come sooner or later.

I silently tried to make a little ice sculpture of Mommy and Daddy, but the fire that held me captured, melted within an instant. I pouted, and more tears left my eyes, as they fell down on the ground, only to dry out in the heat.

I heard steps near me, so I prepared for the lady again.

"FELICITY?! FELICITY ARE YOU IN HERE?!"

"MMMMM!" I screamed, not being able to say the word. A strong blast of ice and snow blew out the flames that surrounded my prison. Mommy and Daddy's eyes landed on me, and they instantly got red and tear stained. So did mine.

"MMMM MM MMMMM!" I shrieked, and winked them over. They were by the fire pillars within a heartbeat, and Mommy reached out for my lips.

"Oh, darling what has she done to you?!" She cried, as a waterfall of tears left her eyes.

"mmmm" I pleaded her to help me. She looked at the pillars.

"Jack, look out for Narcicia, I'll take care of the fence." She said, and stretched her hands towards the fire. Ice blasts bent the pillars, but they could not be blown out, or turned down. She tried harder and harder but nothing could be done about it.

"Come on, come on!" She cried, and shot ice blast after ice blast upon the fire, but nothing happened.

Mommy fell onto her knees of exhaustion.

"Elsa, look out!" Daddy shouted. Mommy Looked up, only to see a burning orb flying towards her. She just managed to create a shied of ice over her, so she wouldn't be set on fire.

"Now, finally you've found me!" The lady exclaimed, and stepped out from a waterfall of flames, which she brushed away like a curtain.

"Narcicia! FREE MY DAUGHTER!" Daddy roared, and jumped towards her. She only chuckled, and set fire to Daddy's shoulder. He screamed in pain, and fell back. Mommy got straight to his side, and turned off the fire with her ice. 'Good work, Mommy' I thought, and smiled faintly. It hurted to moce my mouth too much.

"Narcicia, stop this! It is ridiculous! Why would you even do this?" Mommy asked, still cooling down Daddy's hurt shoulder. The lady looked down at them.

"It's simple, really," She said. "Love for love. I told you before, frosty, I loved him. And then you killed him. So now, I'll make it even." A burning wave of flames was sent towards me, and I passed out immediately.

**_UUUUHHH! Now the fun begins xD What's gonna happen? Stay tuned to find out ;) question: How do you think Felicity's been in all this time, held hostage by her worst nightmare?_**

**_fav, follow and leave a review! 'Till next time,_**

**_Happy reading!_**


	18. Exchange

**Exchange**

**Elsa's POV**

"NO! What are you doing, Narcicia?!" Jack exclaimed, and got up on his feet, still weakned by his injured shoulder. Felicity now lied on the stone floor, completely unconscious.

"I'm simply just doing what I've planned for years now. You see, He wasn't just any person. He was my everything. We were going to rule together, once he destroyed you, but no. You had to destroy him first, and you shall pay for that!" She spat through gritted teeth, as she got closer to us. Jack automatically placed himself in front of me, ready to take whatever damage might happen.

"I won't let you, Narcicia! You'll not kill her!" She widened her eyes, faking a disbelief.

"You thought I would kill her? No that's not good enough. That would be a pity actually." Jack seemed even more anxious.

"I want your powers, frosty." She said, and a deep hypnotizing voice. I gasped and almost fell to my knees. She... She could do that?

"Only then can I take over Arendelle, and rule it, in the memory of my dearest." She said, and placed her hands over heart like she had one.

"Who is this?!" Jack exclaimed, Helping me stand, by grabbing my hand tightly.

"Oh, you, but mostly your sister, have an intense history with him, frosty. I can't put my finger on, why you don't remember him." She said, and I literally fell to my knees.

"You... You loved..."

"Hans, that bastard." Jack growled, and got me up my feet again. Narcicia shot him a deadly look.

"That's Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, to you!" She spat.

"Like so. I'm a King, and as far as I know, they're above the princes!" He exclaimed, and ran towards her, so he could put an end to this.

"Jack, no!" I screamed, and tried to freeze his feet to the ground, but my ice melted too quickly to reach him. He was shot back and consumed by flames.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed, and tears cascaded down my cheeks, as I watched Jack getting roasted. His scream echoed out through the cave, and made me want to tear myself to pieces.

"Narcicia, please, I'm begging you, leave him be! It's me you want anyway!" I begged, and fell on my knees before her. The flames stopped, and Jack fell to the ground, unconsuois. All of his clothes were burnt off, and his brown hair was almost gone. I got to his side immediately, and started to cool him down. I felt his heart beat weakly against my palms. Tears stained my hands and his bare, slightly burnt skin, as his breath got more normal.

"Narcicia, why? Just... Why?" I said. She sighed, and looked down on me.

"You seem to quickly forget, frosty." She said, and knelt down, to grab my jaw, forcing me to look into her burning orange eyes. "I loved Hans, and, and you killed him."

"I was protecting Jack! I never meant to become a killer!" I protested.

"That doesn't matter, frosty. He's dead becuase of you, and now I'll kill your loved ones, and take your powers, leaving you comepletely useless and weak. Then you'll know how I've felt for so long now. You deserve it!" Her spit landed on my cheek bone and in my eyes.

"You'll fail. Love is the strongest magic of all." I said.

"But don't you see, frosty? I have love too! He's just dead, becuase of you!"

"So your love have been turned into revenge and hatred towards me! There's no love left!" I said, and got up on my feet. She sighed once.

"I'm so sick of listening to you. This ends now!" She exclaimed, and walked towards my unconsious daughter. She dragged her in the collar of her nightgown, and Felicity choked for air, still unconsious. I squinted by the look, and sent forth a chilly blizzard to take her away from Narcicia. She lifted a hand.

"Ah, ah, ah, frosty. Do not interferre." She said and walked towards a cliff edge.

"Now, frosty. Let me have the powers, and she'll live." She said. "I reckon that you want both of your family members when this is over?" I gritted my teeth.

"We both know that you'll kill all of us, once you got the powers. I'll never surrender!" I said. She shrugged and lifted Felicity up. She woke from her unconsiousness. and once she looked the screamed, and looked back at me, with her deformed face, tears streaming down her cheeks, while she choked for air.

"mmmmm!" She was calling me to save her, but I knew that if I moved even an inch towards her, she would fall, and I coulnd't catch her from here.

"The powers or her, frosty. The coice is yours. But you don't have much time. She'll die of her biggest fear if you don't choose now." She said, and let Felicity fall three inches towards the the burning ground hundreds of feet below her. I flinched towards her, but froze in action, speechless, but worst of all,

I didn't have a clue on what to do.

_**dem action though xD This is turning out pretty neat don't you think?:) Anywho, question: You're in the exact same situation as Elsa. What do you do?**_

_**Fav follow and leave a review! 'Till next time,**_

_**Happy reading!**_


	19. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

**Jack's POV**

I slowly got up from my unconsciousness to see Elsa kneeling on the floor as Narcicia's about to drop Felicity out over a cliff edge.

"No, Narcicia!" I shrieked, and tried to get up with a sudden rush of adrenaline. Elsa turned around to me, getting towards her, But I was sent back.

"Nor can you interfere, Jack. You can have a great view from the rer seats, trust me." She said, and a wave of burning flames captured me up against a wall, and I could do nothing but to watch.

"Now, frosty. Just give me your hand and I'll take care of the rest, and this should only hurt a little." She said, and reached out her hand for Elsa to take it. Elsa hesitated a little.

"Elsa, don't do it! She cannot win!" I shouted to her, but she didn't look back at me.

"Jack, I'm doing this for her, for you. To keep you safe." She said, and slowly started to reach out for Narcicia's hand.

"Elsa, NO! You'll not save us by giving up! By giving up, you'll only doom all of us. We're as good as dead the moment you touch her." I shouted back. She withdrew her hand, frightened.

"Come on, Elsa! I'll leave her alone if I get the powers now." She soothed, and reached further out for Elsa's hand.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but she can't die." she said, and rushed her hands towards Narcicia's.

"NOOOOOOO!" My scream was overpowered by Elsa's own, as a bright orange and white light exploded from their hands. I felt weak for a moment, while the light disappeared. What I then saw was Elsa lying down flat on her side, unconscious.

"ELSAAA!" I screamed, while trying hard to get out of my cage. I glimpsed Narcicia bringing Felicity back in on safe land. She dropped her on the floor, and she shrieked in pain as she landed on her ankle. She crawled over to her unconscious mother, and tried to mutter to her through her deformed mouth. She snuggled deep into her numb arms, and hid her face by Elsa's collar-bone

"Oh, don't worry Beasty. She'll wake up, and you'll see her again, trust me." Narcicia said, and got nearer. Her hand glowed white as a storm of ice was about to kill both of my girls at the same time. Never!

I suddenly felt over naturally strong, and felt like I could turn out the fire by a single look, and kill Narcicia with one whip of my hand.

I was illuminated by a blinding white light, and as it faded away, my cage of fire disappeared within a mighty blow of ice and Narcicia got a scared look on her face for a fraction of a moment.

"How the…" She said, as I ran towards her, throwing myself in front of Felicity and Elsa, protecting them by creating a shield of ice. My powers had returned!

"How's this even possible?!" She screamed, and got very defensive of herself.

_Good luck, Jack. May your returned powers help you in battle and bless your life_. It was all I heard, and I knew that Manny had a finger on this. I praised him several times, as I felt the ice flouring through my veins again. My, had I missed that feeling!

"You're going down now, Narcicia!" I shouted, and sent enormous waves of ice towards her. She just giggled, as the ice only seemed to tickle her human surface.

"Oh, Have you forgotten, Jack? I've got ice powers myself now. It doesn't really bother me." She said, returning the wave, featuring a burning flamethrower, which she used as a whip. It backed me off, maknig me weak, for I had not ever felt that much icy energy hitting me before.

"See? You can't even dogde, slow poke." Narcicia spat, as she summoned another wave of ice to leave her palms. I threw up my arms in defense, blocking her attack with one of my own.

"You'll never succeed, Narcicia!" I shouted, sending her a few meters back. She only laughed.

"I cannot die, silly." She said, and struck down on me, almost hitting Elsa and Felicity. I shielded them from any further attacks, by placing me in front of them. I blasted ice at her continuously, making her weak for a couple of short moments.

"J-ja-ack..." I could hear Elsa's weak whisper from behind me.

"Elsa, my Snowflake!" I said, and got on my knees immediately. She looked up at me, as I placed my cooling palms on her burning, pale cheeks.

"We... We both know that... I won't make..."

"Shh, you're going to be just fine. I promise." I said, starting to caress her with my thumb. She smiled, as tears started to stain her cheeks. Felicity started humming, while looking deep into her mother's eyes. It was the lullaby Elsa used to sing to her. She smiled one last time, before her eyes closed, and her breathing got slower and slower.

Felicity looked up at me, tears threatening to leave her tear ducts. I embraced her intensely. Hid her away from the situation in my arms. She shouldn't live like this!

I got up on my feet, prepared to take down Narcicia, once and for all. Never was she going to get away with this! Not only had she taken away my wife, but also my friend, my soulmate, and a mother. She was a despicable human being!

"Show yourself! Come out so I can kill you!" I screamed, preparing myself for a surprise attack.

"As you wish, Jack." What appeared was a gigantic burning creature with even bigger wings, levitating it from the ground. Hands appeared, having icicles ready to plunge through me. I instantly blasted her down with many waves of deadly ice. Her wings crushed them with difficulty, and she barely could stay in the air. I was stronger than her! I could actually beat her! She laughed.

"I've underestimated you, Jack." She said. "Though, this should put an end to you."

_I summon thee_

_All mighty ice and frost_

_to eternally freeze the person to be _

_forever locked and endlessly lost!_

A blindly force of white hit me and my family, but was sent aback. I had thrown myself over Elsa and Felicity to protect them, so only I would get cursed. But it seemed like the blindly white came from us, and forced the curse back on Narcicia herself.

"What?! No... NOOOOOOO!" Her scream echoed through the caves, as ice consumed her, and she froze in a horrified position. I looked closer and realized, that she was defeated. Doomed by her own curse.

* * *

**The day after**

**Elsa's POV**

I woke upfrom a deep slumber that morning, and I was in bed. My own bed, with a slightly snoring Jack beside me. I was stunned. Didn't Narcicia crash our lives yesterday? She... I gave her my powers and yet... a chilly spring breeze flew in through our balcony, and caressed my upper arm. And... It didn't bother me. I didn't get a chill, or a shiver. I waved my hand, intending to make a snowflake. I gasped and turned to Jack, to wake him up.

"Jack... Jack! Wake up!" I said, shaking his shoulder.

"Hmm... What is it, Snowflake?" He mumbled half asleep, and he began to snore again. My look flattened, and I sent him off the bed.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed, and got from the floor. "I'm awake now, you happy?" He asked. I nodded.

"Happier than ever. Look!" I said, and blew a snowflake towards him. He gasped.

"Are you kidding me? You've got your powers back?!" He exclaimed, and a wide smile popped up on his lips. I crawled over the bed to kiss him.

"Narcicia's doings must have subsided." I said and got up as well. I suddenly got a look on my face. Jack too.

"Do you think then...?" We said nothing more, but rushed out of our room, and towards the room next to ours.

"Now, rela..." Jack tried to calm me down, but it didn't work. I was too excited. Felicity lay in her own bed, well tugged in the covers, sleeping nicely. As I closed in on her, I saw it. Her lips weren't melted! They were as beautifullly formed, as they were before! My squeal woke her up, and she looked straight into my eyes.

"Mommy!" She shrieked, and hugged her mother tightly. She then gasped, and turned towards her make-up mirror.

"My... my mouth!" She said, and jumoed around in her room. I white figure in the corner moved.

"Uhhh... Felicity, keep it down, I'm trying to sleep here!" Signe's voice was heard from her bed.

"SIGNE!" Felicity screamed, and was in the arms of her snowy friend in no time.

While Felicity and Signe chatted, Jack pulled me over. 'I've got something to show you.' He whispered in my ear, and we silently left the room.

"What is it?" I asked, as we got back into our own room again. He only smiled, and walked over to his staff. As he grasped it, it was covered in frost, closest to his hand. I gasped, and almost fainted.

"Are you... are you telling me that..."

"Yup, my powers are back! Permanently!" He said, and I ran towards him to kiss. As we parted, Felicity got in.

"Mommy, may Signe and I... Daddy, what are you doing with your staff?" She asked, and got closer. Jack smiled again, I couldn't help but join in.

"Look here, Crystal." He said and winked her over. As she got close enough for Jack to tough her, and reached out his palm. And from it appeared a beautiful snowflake. Felicity gasped of joy, and did the excact same thing to him.

"Daddy, does this mean that... You're like me and mommy now? Can we all play free-for-all now? No cheating whatsoever?!" She shrieked. He only nodded, and kissed her on the forehead.

"From now on, we're all magical." He said.

_**Now, we're closing in on an ending... So sad... There's one chapter left, which is just fluff... fluff... and maybe a little more fluff xD**_

_**Anywho, Did you like the battle, the way it all... ended? I you did, let me know! :D**_

_**Fav, follow adn leave a review! 'Till next time,**_

_**Happy reading!**_


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**A month later, Jack's POV**

Everythingwas just great. It couldn't be better actually. Life's gotten normal ever since I put an end to Narcicia, and nothing's been bothering us ever since.

We were preparing for a great spring ball at the castle, which was to be held the following day. We had invited everyone we knew in the surrounding kingdoms, including Elsa and Anna's 2nd cousin, Rapunzel of Corona, and their 4th cousin Hiccup.

"Are they bringing dates?" I asked her, when we planned the guest list.

"Yup. Rapunzel's married, and Hiccup recently got engaged." She smiled, and pecked me on the cheek, I mentally blushed, and wrote a plus sign beside their names.

* * *

**At the ball**

"Punzie! Hiccup!" Anna shrieked, as they entered the grand ball room. They smiled, and moved on after hugging her. They approached me and Jack by our thrones, accompanied by their dates.

"Your majesties." They said, and curtsied and bowed respectfully. Elsa couldn't keep a straight face.

"Guys, I can't be formal with you." She said, and hugged them intensely. She then turned around, and stood between me and the guests.

"Jack, darling, meet my family. This is queen Rapunzel and king Eugene of Corona." She said, and they bowed at me. I tipped my head.

"And this is Chief Hiccup of Berk and his fiancée Merida." She said, and they bowed as well.

"Meet my husband, king Jack of Arendelle." She said, and gestured towards me.

"Nice to mee ye, your grace." Merida's thick Scottish accent affected her pronunciation. I couldn't help my tiny giggle.

"You too, my ladyship." I said. She blushed and mumbled something like 'ladyship... gotta get used to that'. The music started to play, and I gently pulled Elsa out on the dance floor with me.

"Shall we, snowflake?" I asked, and she blushed a yes as I stared to twirl her around on the dance floor.

"Jack!" She shrieked, as I lifted her for two spins in a row. I laughed.

"What? An angel deserves to fly now and then, don't they?" I asked. She blushed.

"You think I'm an angel?" She asked, and nested her face at my collar-bone. I giggled.

"Why," I lifted her chin, to look deep into her eyes, as we continued to dance around. "You're _my_ angel, and nothing can ever change that." I said, and kissed her on the lips. She giggled, and for a short moment she took over, and moved us outside into the gardens.

"What do you want to do out here?" I asked. She smiled.

"I want to fly, Jack. Not just levitate on a platform of ice. I want to _fly._" I giggled.

"Why, okay, my dear. Wind! Gently, pick up Elsa, and let her tell you what to do!" I commanded, and a second later, Elsa levitated a few feet off the ground. She shrieked quietly, as she got used to her weightlessness.

"Just close your eyes, and let the wind be your wings." I said to her, and she slowly got up higher, and she then started to fly around on her own, arms spread out wide. Even down here I could see the big smile covering the lower half of her face. My was she gorgeous! I jumped, ready to fly up to her, but I forgot; I let Elsa control the wind.

"Hey Elsa! Share the control, will you?!" I shouted up to her, and she nodded. I could faintly hear her speak, and then a wind picked me up. It felt extremely nice to be up in the air and fly again! Five years were a _very_ long time on two feet. I got up to her side.

"It suits you to fly up here." I said, and took her hand. She looked at me with eyes that cascaded happiness down her cheeks. I dried it away. The tears shouldn't ruin her make-up, for other could ask questions on why the queen was tearstained. She was just so happy.

"Wind! Place me gently on the ground please!" She said, and the wind obeyed. I followed suit, and as we got down, she just stood there, looking up at the moon. I grabbed her around the waste, and looked up there as well.

"You know, Jack. I've thanked Manny for this amazing life." She said, and placed her head on my shoulder. I smiled.

"Nor have I." I said, and closed my eyes, as I just enjoyed the moment of having the love of my life in my arms, and nothing was against us. Suddenly Elsa giggles.

"What is it, snowflake?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Manny spoke to me. He said 'may you both find happiness in the near future'." I raised an eyebrow.

"And you know what he's talking abo... Wait, _he spoke to you_?!" I exclaimed. She giggled a nod.

"That's amazing! But, do you know what he was referring to?" She nodded again.

"Jack, you... I... We..." I knew that sentence way too well.

"Are you telling me that Felicity..." She just nodded, and tears again started to cascade down her cheeks.

"Elsa, That's amazing!" I shouted, and lifted her in a spin. "Shall we announce it at once?"

"It's the perfect opportunity." She said, and we went inside, arm in arm. As we approached our thrones, I asked for everybody's attention.

"Everybody! My wife and I have a big announcement!" I said. Elsa stepped forward.

"Arendelle will soon have another prince or princess!" She exclaimed, and the second after, the guests cheered.

"Congratulations!" I could hear Anna and Kristoff shout. I smiled their direction.

My life was perfect.

* * *

**9 months later**

"Jack! Get the doctor!" It was hell hours in the night, and Elsa was apparently minutes from delivering.

"Right away, snowflake!" I yawned as I got out of the bed. Just as I closed the door behind me, a servant girl walked by.

"Miss! Can you get the doctor this instant? A prince or princess is about to be born!" I said and she rushed away, with a big smile planted on her face. I got back into Elsa, who had replaced herself on the bed, flat on the back. The big bubble on her tummy was clear to see, and I could only agree with her that the baby was about to come. Otherwise, I think her skin would crack.

"Then, snowflake. The doctor's coming right away." I said. She had a contraction, and the look of pain, spread across her beautiful features.

"Good, for the baby is coming right away!" I quickly got to her side, and took her hand, to soothe her.

"It's going to be alright, just calm down and breathe." I said to her continuously, as we waited for the doctor to come. A slight giggled left Elsa's lips, in between her painful contractions.

"You need to relax, Jack. I'm perfectly calm about this. I know exactly how it feels. I know the pain while the birth is happening, but also the happiness I get when it's over, and the relief of a well done birth. Trust me, right now, It's you that needs to calm down, and breathe." She said. I nodded, and took a deep breath through my nostrils. The next second, the doctor and two nurses got inside.

"Your Highness, you may want to leave the room." The doctor said, and I agreed. I got outside the door, and after that, I could hear a slight scream for Elsa. It hurt me to hear her scream, but the outcome, was sure to make even happier than I am right now. I decided to go to Felicity. As I silently got inside, I could see her sleep peacefully on her bed. She really looked like her mother, when she slept. Their few identical features really showed, and I just stood there, and adored my daughter's beauty. Suddenly she flinched and woke up. She sat up, and I got to her side.

"Hi, Crystal." I said, and took her hand. She immediately, hid herself away in my arms.

"What's the matter?"

"I... I dreamt mommy was screaming in pain... and... I couldn't help her..." She said, muffling in my shoulder. I patted her hair, and rocked her gently.

"It's nothing but a bad dream, Crystal." I whispered, trying to prevent her from starting to cry. One of the nurses got inside, and nodded to me with a smile. I smiled as well, and looked into Felicity's eyes.

"Felicity, come with me. I've got something I want to show you." I said, and pulled her out with me. We got into our room, and as soon Felicity lay her eyes on her mother, she ran as fast as she could to crawl up the bed.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed, and hugged her.

"Shh, my dear. You little brother's asleep." Elsa said. I was on the edge to tears. It was a baby boy? I got a son? I slowly got over to her side, and sat in the bed beside her. Felicity immediately mounted my lap, to get a better look at the sleeping baby.

He was so beautiful. He looked completely like her mother. The cheekbones, the nose, the hair was a fair blonde color. He was his mother's child, no doubt about that.

"He's beautiful, Elsa." I whispered, and she leaned into a kiss.

"He's ours." She said, and caressed his little fluffy cheek. I smiled at her, before returning my gaze on the child.

"What's his name, mommy?" Felicity asked. She smiled, and looked into the eyes of her daughter.

"Felicity, meet your new little brother, Prince Michael of Arendelle." She said. I smiled just as much as her, as I heard the name. We agreed many years ago what our children should be called, and Michael was one of my absolute favorites.

"Hi, Michael. I can't wait to play with you! When you're olde, of course." Felicity said, and caressed his hair, as gentle as Elsa did.

"Can I hold him?" I asked, and Elsa then placed his little body in my arms. It felt just right. Just like with Felicity, but this was somehow different. He was my son. I sent a snowflake over his head, and he gave one in return. He had ice powers!

Now, my life couldn't be better. Felicity shrieked, causing Michael to wake up. His beautiful blue eyes were like mine.

"He has magic, mommy!" She exclaimed, hugging her mother happily.

"I guess we're a frozen family." She said, and took my hand. Michael reached out for my cheek, and I could feel the ice leaving his palm. Not that it affected me. The cold didn't bother me anymore.

"Elsa, I don't think our lives can get any better." I said. She smiled, and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"It cannot." She said, and from then on, I knew, that my life was a gift. Many, _many _years ago, I questioned my life, but that was before I met Elsa. Before I got my wonderful children. Manny had actually blessed me back then, for if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have the life I have now.

I kissed Elsa on the lips once more, and I knew that our lives were perfect, as we sat there with all we needed. Our children, of course, but also each other.

_Thank you Manny. I am forever grateful for the life you've given me. I don't think I can ever give enough in return. Thank you for my wife, my daughter, and my newborn son. And thank you for this wonderful opportunity for a better life._

_**That's it peeps! This story about Jack Frost and Elsa is over! BWAAHAHAHA!**_

_**I can't believe it... But!**_

_**I'm planning to start on a modern AU High Shcool/College series, but not until end of October. I've got so many projects going on, and school's killing me -.-**_

_**So, I will see you in October! Luv you all, and thank you for being there for through it all! I would especially like to thank MegaFrost4 and Geminiagate. You mean the world to me, for the last chapters wouldn't be here, without your loyalty! :')**_

_**See ya next time, and 'till then,**_

_**Happy reading!**_


End file.
